


Restoration

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: After purchasing her first home, Rey Palpatine has her work cut out for her. The beautiful but run down house needs to be completely redone. As if that isn’t enough, Kylo Ren, the principal architect at a big time building company is less than pleased to see she’s moved in. A rivalry naturally develops, but things quickly turn personal in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 263
Kudos: 318





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok welp, this modern AU idea hit me today and after flailing for a while about it with my esteemed beta reader, I decided it has to be written. If ever it’s time to take on a new WIP, it’s right now while we’re home anyway lol. I haven’t taken on modern Reylo yet though, so I’m once again feeling like a newbie. Wheee!! :D

Rey walked out the front door and onto the sunny porch, carefully stepping over one of the weaker wooden boards. She shaded her eyes with one hand and waved to the approaching guests with the other.

“I was gonna call you again,” Rey said as Poe climbed the steps. “It’s been a few days and I was starting to think you’d forgotten about me!”

“Are you kidding? This is already my favorite job and we haven’t even started yet!” Poe replied, flashing one of his unfairly handsome smiles.

Rey didn’t want to get her hopes up, but the fact that Poe, his head carpenter Finn, and his electrician Rose had all arrived together in the Dameron General Contracting van made her think that this was a big visit. She could only hope it was big in a good way.

“I’m kind of on the edge of my seat here,” she admitted, bouncing a tiny bit on her feet. “Do you have any news for me?”

“Oh just tell her!” Rose prompted, clearly just as impatient. 

Poe happily caved, reaching in his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it over. When Rey unfolded it, she saw exactly what she’d been dreaming of ever since she’d first laid eyes on the house.

She clasped a hand over her mouth, her words a little muffled. “Oh my God, this is a permit.”

“That’s right,” Poe confirmed. “We finally got it!” 

“I think consulting with Maz really helped sway things in your direction,” Finn added, giving her a friendly little wink.

Rey had spent the past month working with Maz Kanata, who ran the Naboo historical society, making sure that all the plans they’d be submitting for restoring the house she’d purchased would be acceptable to the town. There were far more hoops to jump through than she ever could have anticipated, and after closing two months ago, she’d spent every possible free moment working on the whole thing along with Poe and his company. It was beginning to feel so far away, like these dreams she had were really nothing more than that. The idea that it was all becoming a reality was more than a little overwhelming.

“Gosh, I’m sorry,” Rey sputtered with a laugh, swiping at her eyes. “This is even more exciting than I realized it would be!”

“Don’t get too excited yet,” Poe reminded her. “The work is where the real drama starts, unfortunately. You never know what you’re gonna find when you start opening these old places up!”

Rose gave Rey a hug. “We’re just really happy for you. I’m glad it was you who bought this old place.”

“Thanks.” Rey glanced around with a contented sigh. “So...when do we get started?”

Poe shrugged. “We can be here Monday morning if you’re ok with that. You just tell us when.”

“First thing Monday sounds absolutely perfect,” she confirmed instantly. “I honestly can’t wait. I don’t even care what kind of problems come up from here on. I’m just thrilled to get the ball rolling!”

“Oh and there’s one more thing,” Finn said. “Apparently after the house closed, and especially with us working with Maz, word has gotten around about this old place finally getting done over. So...“

“The local conservancy newsletter is going to do a piece about the house being renovated! And they want to come by and take your picture too!” Rose impatiently blurted out, earning her a little glare from Finn.

Rey clutched her chest in some shock. “Me?”

“You’re gonna turn into a bit of a celebrity around here,” Poe said. “Fixing this place up could have a huge impact on the less than ideal neighborhood. It’s a big deal.”

“Well, I mean…” Rey shook her head, a little unsure what to think about all of that. “If other people are as happy about that project as I am, then that’s great.”

“I’ll have the editor of the newsletter give you a call and you can set something up. Don’t worry, it’ll be pretty brief,” Poe explained. 

Rey leaned back, taking a look at the place around her. “I fell in love with this place the moment I saw it, even as it is. So all I care about is staying here and making it as beautiful as it was meant to be. I just wanna call it my home. A couple of questions and a picture is a small price to pay. I don’t mind.” 

This was already her home, more so than any other place she’d ever laid down her head. She could feel it in her bones. Nothing and nobody was going to ruin this for her now.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

The loud slap of paper against the glass top desk nearly made Armitage Hux jump clear out of his chair.

“What the _hell_ is this?!” Kylo Ren bellowed. 

He didn’t care in the slightest that his colleague was on the phone. He couldn’t believe this. If he hadn’t been tossing out the old magazines in his office he never even would have known about this! The image of this young woman grinning ear to ear in front of _his house_ was more than enough to make his blood boil. 

“Sorry- I’ve just had someone...I'm going to have to call you back,” Hux stammered into the phone before hanging up. “Mr Ren, can I help you with something?”

“I told you to watch this property!” Kylo stabbed at the newsletter on the desk with his finger. “This is last month’s conservancy newsletter. And the property was purchased two months before that!”

Hux sighed. “Yes, I did see it on the market a few months back, but it wouldn’t have been worth the price. I thought perhaps you wouldn’t be interested in such a waste of company-“

“I’m the one that gets to decide what’s a waste,” Kylo shot back. “This property is _valuable_!”

“Valuable for _what_ exactly?” Hux questioned. 

Kylo stalked in front of the desk for a moment, his hands at his hips. He was beyond heated, but he still needed to choose his words carefully. 

“You don’t need to know every detail of this project,” Kylo sneered. “All you need to know is, forget whatever else you’re working on right now. I want your full attention on this. The sale was done through Resistance Realty, so contact Miss Holdo, she’s in charge there. I want the _complete_ sale records! I want the buyer- this Rey Palpatine’s contact information, the price, everything! Do not come back to me unless you’ve got it, understand?”

“Of course, Mr. Ren,” Hux agreed begrudgingly. “And shall I contact the attorneys for this project?”

“Not yet,” Kylo replied, already on his way back out of the office as he buttoned his suit jacket back up and ran his fingers through his hair. “As soon as you get me the information I need, I’m going to deal with this personally. Clearly I can’t trust anyone else around here to do what needs to be done.”

Oh yes, he was going to deal with this alright. There was absolutely no way he was going to allow some _nobody_ to live in the home his grandparents once owned. Not when he hadn’t ever even stepped foot in it. Kylo decided he’d stop at nothing to get his way. If needed, he was prepared to make this woman regret the day she laid eyes on that house. 

Kylo gave it a month. He swore that Rey Palpatine would be long gone by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I’m sure things will go his way. Absolutely nothing could possibly take either of them by surprise! XD This is a short one but I’m probably going to be updating this real soon because it’s the only thing I have to work on at the moment and I’m all kinds of obsessed. So stay tuned!;D


	2. Chapter 2

“Do men ever DM you on Instagram?”

Rose snort laughed. “Oh my God, all the time. I think it’s the whole, I’m cute but I can also electrocute you thing. I have an element of danger!”

Rey laughed, mixing her coffee. “I ask because, well, after the article came out I was getting more traffic on my site, nothing too out of the ordinary. But I got one yesterday that was...weird.”

“Well yeah, they’re usually weird.”

“I dunno if this is the kind of weird you’re thinking. He sent me an article about the house- my house. Just said he thought I should take a look at it. And then he sent me another one about how the original owner got deported for being a Soviet spy and then the government seized his house.”

Rose made a face. “So he didn’t like, start flirting or sending pics of anatomy you didn’t ask for?”

Rey shrugged. “Nope. Except that when I asked something about the second article, he said he’s local and if I’d like to know all about the house we could meet up.”

“There it is,” Rose said with a nod. “That’s smooth though! Gotta hand it to him, he found a pretty good ice breaker just by looking at your posts.”

“I didn’t respond to that because it seemed odd, but he messaged me this morning and asked again. I’m not sure what to say to him.”

“What to say to who?” Finn asked, stepping in from outside. 

“Some local guy is creeping on Rey’s Instagram,” Rose explained. “Trying to chat her up about the house.”

Finn seemed instantly on edge. “Local guy? Who?”

“I don’t know him, just his Instagram account,” Rey explained, taking out her phone and handing it to Rose first. “The profile picture is a little dark and he’s kind of facing away though.”

“Ooh, well he looks hot from what I can see. Profile name is...KRen90.”

“Wait, what?” Finn snapped at what Rose read. “Can I see that?”

Finn took the phone, staring at the page as he started shaking his head. “Unbelievable. This is Kylo Ren!”

“Oh him! The architect from First Order Developers?” Rose winced. “I mean, he is hot but...yikes.”

“Yikes what?” Rey looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“I worked for First Order for years before I started working for Dameron,” Finn explained. “Not proud of how long I stayed. The pay was good but, God, that company is something else. They’re greedy, underhanded, and they couldn’t care less about people. Kylo is principal architect over there so he’s got a hand in a lot of the ugliness of that company. I finally hit a breaking point and I couldn’t stomach it anymore. Poe’s had some run-ins with them too over the years. They’re less than cordial to their competitors.”

“Huh. Ok,” Rey murmured, taking a sip of coffee as this new information sunk in. 

“Listen, Rey, you do not want to talk to him. Trust me,” Finn added firmly, handing her phone back. “I dunno what he’s trying to pull contacting you, but it sounds like he’s up to something. I mean, maybe this property is worth even more than you know and his company wants it! If you want my advice, I’d block him.”

Rey nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah you’re probably right.”

She took one more look at the Instagram page with the darkened profile picture and only a few posts of impressive but impersonal structures. The whole thing just looked so cold and...lonely. It almost made her feel bad when she opened the options and blocked him. 

But it was for the best. There was no way she was going to allow some sleazy business to ruin this new and wonderful life she was building for herself. 

* * *

Rey put her earbuds in, grabbed her coffee, and made her way through the chaos of her home to head outside to her garage. She needed to get to work. Actual work that might earn her some real income. 

She’d had some time and money available for a little while after she bought the house and moved in, but that would hardly last forever. Most of her inheritance would be spent when factoring in the purchase of the house and the renovations. In truth, she was happy with it that way. Rey didn’t want to hang onto that money. She wanted to use it for something practical, do something good with it, and then be rid of it and continue taking care of herself. 

Just like she’d always done. 

Stepping into her own work space felt pretty good, even though it was still in itself very much a work in progress. For the time being, that was ok. After all, she only had a lone rocking chair to refinish at the moment. It was for the older woman who lived across the street and Rey was pretty sure it was a pity job. Once she got some more work she could start regularly posting before and after pictures on her Instagram and hopefully spread the word a little more. 

Rey got out some sand paper and put on her dust mask and goggles, ready to get to work. It was still pretty early and Poe told her the crew wouldn’t be there first thing that day since they had another job to go to first. She was looking forward to a little quiet time to herself without the background noise of power tools. So it naturally surprised her when she heard the sound of a vehicle in her driveway. 

She stepped out of the garage, seeing the drivers door of the black BMW open...and then a man climbed out.

It was a little like she was watching the scene in slow motion; he stood up, reaching his full and impressive height, then carefully straightened and buttoned his suit jacket before running fingers through his dark and wavy hair. And those shoulders were enough to make Rey wonder how he fit comfortably in a standard size car. She almost said  _ wow _ out loud. 

But then he turned, removed his sunglasses, and her stomach dropped as his eyes came to rest on her while shutting his car door. 

“You’re a difficult woman to get in touch with.”

“You’re Kylo Ren,” Rey murmured. 

He squinted in confusion, taking a few steps closer, and Rey suddenly remembered she was still wearing her gear. She quickly pulled off her mask and goggles. Maybe she was imagining things, but when she did, she could have sworn his steps faltered and lips parting as if he was about to speak, but he didn’t.

“You’re Kylo Ren,” Rey stated more loudly and clearly, crossing her arms over her middle.

“I am,” he said, with just the hint of a smile. “I assume you’re Rey Palpatine...and you blocked me.”

Rey took out her cell phone, holding it threateningly in her hand. “Blocking someone on Instagram doesn’t actually translate to- “hey, stop by and visit anytime”. I think you should know that not only am I a black belt in jiu jitsu, but an entire construction crew is due to be here in an hour. If I’m missing when they get here-“

Kylo started chuckling. “Right, because obviously I showed up here so I could knock you out, throw you in my car, and drive off.” His expression shifted, looking her over. “Black belt huh? Impressive.”

“What do you want?” Rey asked sternly.

He didn’t seem rushed, despite the urgency in her tone, and he took a moment to just look around. 

“I’d love to talk to you about the house.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s of interest to me.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Rey was rapidly losing patience.

Kylo paused again. “I know how much you paid, and I think you should know that I’m willing to buy it from you for more.”

Rey frowned, pulling her head back in genuine shock.

“Uh...no. I’m not selling. I  _ just _ bought this place and got settled in and I’ve barely begun to make it into what I’m envisioning. And even after that I’ll be staying and enjoying living in it, thank you very much. Unlike you, I’m not in this for  _ profit _ ,” she replied pointedly. 

“That’s why you think I’m here?” Kylo tilted his head. “You don’t know me.”

“I know everything I need to know about you,” Rey shot back.

Kylo’s eyes narrowed and Rey felt a little chill run down her spine. She’d be lying if she claimed it was completely unpleasant. And when he replied, his voice was deep and smooth.

“Ahh, I see...someone’s already told you about me. And  _ that’s _ why you blocked me.”

Rey pressed her lips together in a thin line, definitely unwilling to get into what Finn had said. 

“It doesn’t matter,” she said firmly. “All that matters is that I’m not selling, and I’m also not interested in discussing anything with you about  _ my _ house. And speaking of, I’d like you to leave my property.”

Kylo stared at her for what seemed like forever, apparently weighing his options. 

“Fine, I’ll leave. For now,” he finally said, nodding slowly. “But it was good to meet you in person, Rey. I hope I’ll be seeing you around.”

Rey’s feet stayed firmly planted in place, standing like a guard over her own home and watching till he got back into his car, backed out, and drove away. But even after he’d disappeared, she could tell this wasn’t over. 

Deep in her gut, Rey had a feeling that she hadn’t seen the last of Kylo Ren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* is anyone out there into this fic? XD Hopefully it’s a little more appealing now that I’m into some actual Reylo stuff. I’d love to hear if you’re enjoying this so far! More to come soon! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta reader who’s been helping with some fun plotting! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I’ll see you down at the bottom!

“Rey, it’s not expensive. I can have it all installed, all up and running by tonight,” Poe urged her.

“I really don’t need a full security system,” Rey insisted, grabbing her reusable bags by the door. “Besides, we’d have to keep switching the electrical on and off everyday for Rose to work and that’s just not practical. I promise, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s kind of a big deal!” Finn yelled from the other room.

Poe nodded. “It is, Rey, he’s right. If Kylo Ren shows up at your house uninvited once, then who’s to say he won’t decide to do that any old time. What if he shows up in the middle of the night! He’s not the kind of guy who takes no for an answer.”

“Not to mention, he’s  _ huge _ ,” Rose commented, walking by with some wiring.

Poe rolled his eyes as Rey stifled a laugh. 

“Poe, listen, I told you I can handle myself,” Rey assured him. “I don’t care how big he is, I could literally knock him out cold if needed.”

“This isn’t about your pride, this is just about taking precautions. Being smart!”

Rey stood up a little taller. “But I’m not gonna let him intimidate me. That’s what he wants, and I’m not gonna give it to him.”

Poe shook his head. “Ok fine, whatever you say. Well listen we’ll be done here in a couple of hours, so we might be gone by the time you get back. And would you please at least consider a construction fence?”

“Ok, I’ll think about it. Well I’ll see you guys later or tomorrow then,” Rey said, heading out the door and passing by Rose who mouthed the word  _ huge _ once again, making her laugh all the way to her car. 

* * *

Rey struggled with the shopping basket over her arm which was already practically cutting off the circulation, and she still hadn’t gotten half the things on her short list. She was shopping hungry, which never went well. She should have known better and just taken a cart. 

As Rey seriously weighed her options between sour cream and onion flavored chips and plain, leaning toward just getting both, she happened to glance down the aisle and was truly horrified to see Kylo Ren.

And naturally, at the exact moment she did, he turned and made eye contact before she could avoid it. 

Rey turned away as quickly as she could, swearing under her breath and praying he’d do the polite thing and just take the hint to ignore her.

“I’d be surprised if you can fit one bag of chips in that basket, let alone two.”

Rey rolled her eyes before turning to see him standing there. She very pointedly took both bags and shoved them in her basket, walking away as he regrettably followed.

“Are you stalking me now?”

“I told you I was local,” he replied simply. “Am I supposed to leave town for groceries because you don’t like me?”

“I’m surprised to see you in a place like this at all. You seem like the type to have a personal assistant go shopping for you,” Rey sneered.

“Actually I’m the type to do things for myself, because I know I’ll do it right.”

Rey tried to block him out, continuing to walk and make her way to the next item on her list. She couldn’t help but see his shopping basket though, and groaned inwardly at how perfectly healthy and balanced the items were. The worst thing in there was some dark chocolate with almonds!

“How’s the house coming along?”

Rey turned to glare at him as she grabbed a box of cereal. “How  _ my house  _ is coming along is none of your business.”

Kylo chuckled, one side of his lips lifting in a half smile, and Rey tried to ignore the way it made his face soften to an almost boyish look. 

“You know, you didn’t give me a chance to say the other day...but it’s actually kind of my house too.”

Oh, now he was really asking for it.

“Ok listen,” Rey practically snarled. “You’d better be thankful we’re in a public place right now, because I’m  _ this close _ to literally taking you down. I don’t know what your problem is, or who you think you are, but my house is  _ my house _ and that’s final! I’m the only one who bought it, and again, I’m not selling. So how about you let go of your delusions?”

Kylo pursed his lips, grabbing a box of steel cut oatmeal as he replied calmly. 

“It’s not a delusion.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“God, can’t you bother someone else?”

Kylo leaned in just a bit and Rey bit her lip, trying not to focus on the close up view of the undone top button of his dress shirt which displayed the base of his neck, as well as the crisp scent of his soap or shaving products or whatever he’d used on his unfair body that morning.

“You did read the articles I sent you, right?”

Rey stuck her chin out a little, determined not to appear intimidated. “Of course I did.”

“Good,” he replied. “So now I think you should google me.”

“Pff!” Rey rolled her eyes. “Why would I waste precious time doing that?”

Kylo smiled, and it was even more distracting up close.

“I think you should google me because when you do, you’ll find out that I’m not delusional, and I  _ do _ have a claim on that house. You might have to do a little scavenging but I have a feeling you’re up to the task. Maybe once you’ve done that, you’ll start taking me a little more seriously. And when you’re ready to talk...”

He maintained eye contact while reaching into his pocket and pulling out his black leather wallet to retrieve a business card, holding it out for her to take.

Rey looked back and forth between the card and him for a moment, finally reaching up and snatching it from him. 

“I took that to shut you up, but I’m not gonna call,” she said, stuffing it into her pocket.

Kylo stepped back, giving her one more smile. “We’ll see.” 

And then he turned and walked off, his stride far too cool and confident. Rey tried very hard not to watch him walk away...she really did.

* * *

Rey sat in her car, in her own driveway, staring at her phone.

“Crap,” she muttered to herself. 

She shouldn’t have listened to Kylo Ren, she  _ knew _ she shouldn't have. If she’d just gone with her gut and never searched anything, she’d still be living in the land of blissful ignorance, excited to get in her house and open a fresh bag of chips after putting her groceries away.

But instead, now she was sitting there in a cold sweat, beginning to think that there could actually be something legit to this strange man’s threats.

One little article and everything had changed.

According to the articles Kylo had sent her, the house was originally designed by Anakin Skywalker for himself and his wife Padme Amidala to live in. He was supposed to be the next big name in architecture. Anakin and his wife were pictured on the front lawn in the first article, smiling, and Padme was very clearly pregnant. But not long after moving in, according to the second article Kylo sent, it was discovered that Anakin Skywalker was working as a Soviet spy. He was tried and soon after was deported. Apparently his wife Padme had died during delivery, soon after he’d left the country.

She had seen some of this while she was in buying process and talking with Maz as well.

Rey googled “Kylo Ren,” and as he’d suggested, she did go deeper in her search than she normally would. It was on page 3 of the results that she saw an article in the local paper about a college student who’d just graduated. It actually seemed out of place compared to the expected search results, like any business or social media sites he was connected to.

The article talked in detail about a local young man named Ben Solo who was receiving his degree in architecture, apparently about to take the world by storm. And then it began talking about how he was following in his grandfather’s footsteps...the talented, late architect named Anakin Skywalker. When Rey got to the bottom of the article, there was a picture of this young man, and she found a very familiar gaze staring right back at her.

He looked younger since the article was from 2014, but it was absolutely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Kylo Ren. This could be a problem.

Rey forced herself to go inside, unload her food, and then sit down at her tarp covered dining room table. She was going to have to deal with this, but she didn’t have the first idea how. And she was confused, because why was the man she knew now called Kylo Ren? There was a history there that she wasn't even close to understanding yet.

And just like that, Rey realized exactly who she needed to talk to about all of this.

* * *

Maz smiled, filling Rey’s mug with hot water again. “It’s quite a story, I know.”

“Almost unbelievable,” Rey agreed. “So Kylo Ren is the son of Leia, who was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker? And Kylo’s father is Han Solo? Now, are his parents both still local?”

Maz frowned. “Unfortunately, not anymore. Han used to have a small construction company, and Leia was a lawyer. They were both a bit devastated when Ben graduated and was hired by First Order, turning his back on the family.”

Rey frowned. “But it’s not the worst thing in the world for a child to follow their own path.”

Maz shrugged. “No, it’s not. But when I say he turned his back, I do truly mean that. You see, not long after Ben was hired at First Order, a local project of theirs got started. There was a lovely little community center in town which Leia had founded and Han had worked hard to help set up. Well, First Order decided to buy the whole building from the town and knock it down to build those luxury condominiums down Theed Avenue. Han and Leia begged Ben to put a stop to it and help them fight for it, but he refused.”

“Wow,” Rey whispered. 

“He seemed to care about nothing except following in his grandfather’s footsteps and making a name for himself.” Maz got a far off look in his eyes. “He had such heart when he was younger, but life has a way of hardening some people. Perhaps he can change, but in the past eight years I’ve only seen him become harder and more distant. Particularly from his family. Leia got an opportunity up in Coruscant, and she and Han left here several years ago.”

Rey shook her head. “What a family. I had no idea.”

Maz reached across the table and took her hand. “Listen to me, my dear. Ben is simply trying to scare you, to intimidate you into believing he has a legal claim...when he truly does not. He knows you’re young and this is your first time in the world of property and real estate. He probably hopes that him being a relative of the original owner will be enough for you to feel threatened and break down and sell.” 

Rey looked down, a little embarrassed seeing as that was indeed the concern he had planted in her brain. 

“Do not give in,” Maz added firmly. “Not many stand up to Kylo Ren and say no, but it can be done. It may just teach the man a lesson!”

Rey laughed. “Well, thank you. I’m incredibly grateful for all the history, and the advice. You’ve definitely given me the confidence to stand my ground.”

She paused for a moment, looking away, and the shift in her expression was not lost on Maz.

“What is it that’s still troubling you?” the older woman asked gently.

Rey hesitated, giving Maz a small smile. “It’s just...well, now I do actually feel a little bad. Maybe bad isn’t the right word. I know I didn’t do anything wrong buying the house. But I do feel...sad. Sad for the family, even sad for Kylo. After all, it is his family’s home, and it seems to mean a great deal to him.”

Maz gave her hand another squeeze. “No need to feel sad. Ben Solo and his family’s story isn’t over, just like yours isn’t. What matters isn’t in the past and all the history I just shared with you. I think what really matters is not what’s behind us...it’s what still lies ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stats may be low on this fic lol, but I’m loving some of the comments I’m getting and hearing that you’re excited for more so far. Please do keep em coming! I’m looking forward to writing and sharing more and some feedback will definitely add fuel to that fire! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the tides to turn a little bit. Enjoy!

A week had passed since her encounter with Kylo Ren, and after her talk with Maz, Rey set her mind back to focusing on home and growing her business. She began posting more existing work, distributing business cards to local shops, and spent free time planning out paint colors and decor. She was tired and sore every night, very much looking forward to when she could finally have the extra large tub put in her master bathroom.

One evening, as she sat cross legged on the living room floor, paint samples laid out everywhere, Rose came in with a box.

“Hey, sorry to disturb you but I found something I thought you’d want to see.”

“No problem,” Rey replied, shoving the samples aside. “The colors were all starting to blur together and I wasn’t making any progress anyway. What’s this?”

Rose set the old metal box down. “I’m not really sure, but we saw it in the dirt near where they were digging up that rotted tree stump today. You should open it.”

Rey’s fingers carefully flipped the little metal latched and then she lifted the lid with accompanying creaks. A carefully wrapped plastic parcel was inside, yellowed with age, but in seemingly good condition. Curiosity sparked, though she briefly hoped that what she would find wouldn’t be gruesome.

What she saw inside made her jaw drop.

“Oh my God,” Rey whispered as she unwrapped the parcel fully. “I think...I think this is a time capsule.”

“And you said the original owners were Kylo Ren’s grandparent’s right?” Rose questioned.

Rey nodded in confirmation, gingerly lifting some photos, clearly from the sixties. 

“That’s them.” She pointed at the couple, showing Rose. “That’s Anakin and Padme and this must be their wedding.”

“Wow,” Rose murmured. “Gosh, what a gorgeous couple.”

Rey took out another photo, one of Padme at the beach, grinning and holding her still small but growing stomach. Underneath the photos she found some folded up paper, and upon lifting and opening it, she gasped.

“These are the sketches for the house! I bet these are the originals that Anakin drew by hand!”

“This is so cool!” Rose said excitedly. “You should totally frame those and hang it somewhere prominent when everything is done.”

Rey stared at the papers in her hands and at the box with more pictures, some small trinkets, and even what looked like might be a Super 8 film. She looked back at Rose, shaking her head.

“I can’t keep this stuff. This isn’t mine. It should be…” Rey sighed. “It should be given to someone in the family.”

Rose tilted her head in concern. “Rey, you don’t mean  _ him _ , do you?”

“What other choice do I have?” She threw her hands up. “He’s the only relative of theirs that’s local and that I actually know!”

“I dunno, this just seems like a bad idea.”

“Promise you won’t tell Finn or Poe, because I know they’d have something to say about it and I honestly don’t want to hear it.” Rey set the photos carefully back in the box and shut it. “It’ll be no big deal. I’ll just text him, explain I have some memorabilia from his family, and tell him he can have it as long as he just takes it and goes.”

“Yeah I’m definitely not telling the guys about this,” Rose laughed. “And I think you’re crazy for thinking it’s going to be that simple.”

Rey shrugged, trying to convince herself just as much as Rose. 

“I’m sure it'll be fine.”

* * *

Rey settled into bed later that night, opening the top drawer of her nightstand and reluctantly pulling out the business card she’d tossed in the week before. She cautiously created a new contact in her phone, twice having to redo the name since she wasn’t quite sure which one to use.

Ultimately, and largely out of spite, she settled on Ben Solo.

The next five minutes were spent wording and rewording her text before finally hitting the send button.

-HI, THIS IS REY PALPATINE. THERE WAS A TIME CAPSULE BURIED ON THE PROPERTY WITH SOME SENTIMENTAL FAMILY ITEMS IN IT. I DON’T FEEL RIGHT KEEPING IT. TELL ME WHEN YOU CAN PICK IT UP.

She blew out a heavy breath as she watched the message fully deliver...then almost immediately change to “read.” And then the typing bubble popped up. 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Rey muttered to herself, closing the messaging app and setting the phone aside, somehow feeling a little more hidden if she wasn’t holding the phone and watching as he typed. In less than a minute, she got a reply.

-I’M ASSUMING YOU KNOW WHO I AM BY NOW, WHICH MEANS YOU ALSO KNOW I’M NOT INTERESTED IN SENTIMENTAL MEMORABILIA. IT’S MY GRANDFATHER’S HOUSE THAT INTERESTS ME.

Rey’s nostrils flared instantly, firing off a reply.

-THIS IS NOT A NEGOTIATION, I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE POLITE AND GIVE YOU WHAT ACTUALLY DOES BELONG TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT.

She set her phone aside again, taking some deep breaths and trying not to get too fired up over this exchange. Maybe Rose was right and she was supremely stupid for thinking this would be simple. Another five minutes passed before her phone chimed again and she was greeted with a suddenly reasonable reply.

-I CAN COME BY TOMORROW AFTER WORK. PROBABLY BETWEEN 5 AND 5:30. 

-OK. BUT JUST THE BOX! YOU TAKE IT AND GO OR I’LL HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE. AGREED?

-AGREED.

* * *

Rey said goodbye to the construction crew close to five that next day, excited that they’d finally finished the roofing. Rose quietly whispered that she’d have her phone on if needed, knowing Kylo would be coming by soon, also adding that she basically just wanted to hear the details and hoped to get a text even if things went smoothly. 

Once alone, Rey returned to the shop in her garage, putting her earbuds in and getting back to her own refinishing project; a bookshelf she’d picked up which would work perfectly in her office. Turning up her music and putting on her gear, she got to work. The shelf was all sanded and prepped and she’d settled on a nice bright red stain, looking forward to this becoming a bit of an accent piece in her office. 

Not too long after she became well absorbed in her work, carefully painting on the stain and occasionally humming along to the music in her ears, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

Caught completely off guard, Rey practically jumped out of her skin, whipping around with the brush still in her hand. When she’d fully turned, there was Kylo Ren standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape with a stripe of red staid spattered all the way from his chest up to the side of his face.

“Oh...my God,” Rey exclaimed in horror, setting the brush down and ripping the mask off her face. “Why did you do that?!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You snuck up behind me and scared me!”

“Actually, I tried yelling to you all the way up the driveway and only touched your shoulder because you’re clearly blowing your eardrums out with your music!”

“Well you still didn’t have to touch my shoulder!”

They both paused, staring at each other in silent frustration for a moment before Rey was suddenly hit with the reality of what she’d done. His  _ white dress shirt _ and his  _ skin _ had red stain on it. 

“I never thought I’d say this but you’ve gotta come inside,” Rey finally said. “It’s on your shirt  _ and _ your face- no, don’t touch it! Just wait till we’re inside.”

She marched toward the house, Kylo silently agreeing by following close behind. They went in the back way, directly into the kitchen, and Rey went straight to the pantry to grab her bottle of cooking oil. When she came out, what she saw made her pause for a breath.

Kylo stood there, his hand perched on the kitchen island, staring wide eyed all around him. He looked amazed, fascinated, and almost...boyish. 

Rey cleared her throat. “Oil helps remove it from skin.”

He made some sort of noise in response, barely even paying attention to her, so Rey just automatically took some towels and poured some of the oil onto them. She wasn’t really thinking as she lifted it to his face and began wiping, focused only on the fact that time was of the essence. 

Kylo finally turned, looking down and directly at her as her wiping the side of his face slowed out of instant embarrassment, and sudden awareness of how incredibly close they were.

“Sorry, um, you can probably- I just didn’t know if you could see where it was and there aren’t any mirrors in the house right now-“

“Thanks.” He took the paper towels, continuing to wipe his cheek as she took a couple steps back.

Rey hesitated, feeling her anger gradually melt away as she watched him try and clean up while still taking in his surroundings.

“Look, I am...actually really sorry,” she added quietly.

Kylo looked back at her. “It’s fine, no big deal.”

“If you want, I could soak the shirt in acetone, and then if you take it right home and wash it, it’ll probably-“

“No, really, that’s ok. I’ll just toss it.”

“Well then tell me exactly what shirt it is and I’ll replace it.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

“Rey,” he laughed. “I’ve got about a half dozen other white shirts exactly like this one. I can throw it in the trash right now and I won’t miss it.”

Rey shrugged, lifting her hands in surrender. “Ok. Well I just don’t want you getting it in your head that I, y’know, owe you anything. I’d like to make sure we’re square when you leave today.”

His gaze hardened a little at that comment, and she knew maybe she shouldn’t have been that harsh.

Kylo moved over to the sink, turning the faucet on and leaning over to use some of the dish soap to wash the area before straightening up again and drying off. When he faced her again, Rey noticed something.

“Oh, um, you still have…” she gestured on her own neck. “There’s still some on your neck.”

Kylo sighed, undoing the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt and wiping where he couldn’t possibly see.

“Here, just let me,” Rey finally offered, getting uncomfortable watching him struggle.

She stepped closer again, feeling instantly surrounded by him as she held his collar aside and wiped down the side of his neck, watching his pulse point as it moved beneath his skin. When she glanced up, his eyes were glued to her.

“Ok got it,” she announced, her voice cracking ever so slightly as she stepped away and tossed the paper towels in the trash.

“So...you had something for me, right?”

“Right!” Rey had nearly forgotten. “It’s just over here.”

She walked to the dining area with Kylo in tow, picking up the metal box from her table and handing it over. 

“It’s some sort of time capsule. If you don’t want it, at least you can get it to your mother or uncle,” Rey explained. 

She watched Kylo’s jaw clench as he moved the box around in his hands, examining the aged outside.

Rey half wished he’d open it up right then and there and look at some of the things she’d already seen. She was interested to see his reaction and whether these items would trigger any softer side of him than she’d seen thus far.

His gaze left the box in his hands though, and he began looking around the dining area and the entryway nearby. 

“You’re not getting rid of that crown molding, are you?”

“Yeah, actually I am. It would have been more expensive and time consuming to try and remove it, repair any damage done, then refinish it and reinstall. Overall it was more cost effective to just replace it. So I chose a similar-“

“That’s a huge waste,” Kylo stated flatly, shaking his head. “This original woodwork should all be preserved.”

“I  _ am _ trying to preserve as much as I can, but ultimately this is a  _ rehabilitation _ not a historical preservation,” Rey replied pointedly, crossing her arms over her waist defensively. “I have to make decisions based on everything, including my own budget and preferences, and you have no right to-“

She stopped herself, biting her lip. There was no point in this sort of back and forth. They could likely spend hours bickering about her decisions if she allowed it. 

“Look, I’m sure you’re a busy man and you already got what you came for, so I don’t want to hold you up. Sorry again about the stain.”

When she met his gaze there was something a little different in his eyes. Perhaps a hint of something like disappointment? But he pressed his lips together, nodding in acceptance of her suggestion to end this encounter.

“Yeah, and sorry for startling you,” Kylo added softly, lifting the box momentarily in a gesture of thanks.

They both walked to the back door and Rey stood there watching him leave and head down the steps. He turned though, adding something. 

“Oh and thanks,” he said with the ghost of a smile. “It was nice to see the place...I’d actually never seen inside before.”

He was gone before she could say anything in reply, instead standing there a little dumbfounded as he climbed into his car and drove away. The thought of his never having seen anything inside this house before, a house which he’d been so invested in for so long, hit her deep.

Rey knew what it felt like to seek a feeling of belonging, to wish for the comfort of family and security. This man was a walking contradiction, having turned his back on an existing family in search of a lost one. But in a way, she knew how he felt. And there was something tragic about the idea that he was so close, literally close enough to touch all of this, but he still didn’t belong.

Rose was right. This was not going to be simple at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a ton of fun with this AU. And I’ve already got a fun plan in mind for ch 5. Funny that I originally figured this whole AU would be 4 or 5 chapter. Hahahahaha...yeah, not so much. :D  
> Thanks for the beta reading, Lexie! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve really been enjoying the response from some of you guys on this fic! Thanks so much, and sorry it’s been a couple or weeks since I last updated. Despite quarantine, life continued to be pretty busy! Now, let’s see what these two can get up to in this chapter... ;)

“So, even though this will mean no purchase of a new door, it’s not going to cut cost overall. It’ll take me longer because I won’t just need to refinish it, I’ll also need to make it nice and airtight. These old doors are terrible energy wasters!”

Rey shrugged, looking from Finn back to the front door where they stood on her finally repaired porch.

“Yeah, I know. It’s not really about the cost or time though. I just changed my mind. It’s nice to keep some of the original things, y’know?”

“Sure, I guess so.”

“It’s a beautiful door,” Rey added, admiring some of the patterns in the wood. “I think it’s worth it.”

“Ok,” Finn conceded. “Well, I’ll get back to you on some new estimates. Maybe there’s a way to retrofit it to make sure it’s energy efficient.”

“Thanks, Finn. I promise not to change my mind about anything again...at least not till maybe next week.”

“You change your mind as much as you want,” Rose yelled inside from an open window. “Don’t let him make you feel bad about it!”

“Hey, how bout you stick to electrical and leave the carpentry to me, Tico!” Finn called back to her, a playful challenge in his voice.

“Don’t make me come out there!” she called back, glaring through the window and holding up some pliers threateningly as he walked away laughing.

Rey crouched down, lowering her voice after Finn was out of earshot. “Hey, I know it’s none of my business, but are you two...y’know. I mean, has there ever been anything between you?”

The blush that immediately flooded Rose’s cheeks answered her next question, which was whether Rose was interested.

“Oh, um, no no,” Rose laughed. “We’re just- I mean, we work together, obviously. But other than that he’s just a friend. He’s a good friend.”

Rey smirked. “Uh huh, ok. Well, I was just curious. You guys have all been at the house for weeks now and I dunno...I notice things.”

Something shifted in Rose’s expression and she looked a little panicky. “Wait, what things? Like, with me or with him?”

“Both of you, I’d say.”

“So you’re saying you think  _ he’s _ interested?!”

Rey shrugged. “What would you think if he was?”

Rose pressed her lips together. “Umm...I don’t even know. I mean, maybe I’d be interested if he was. To be honest though, the guy drives me nuts and half the time I kind of want to slap him.”

“That’s how some of the good ones start out.” Rey laughed. “Or so I’ve heard. Not that I’d know!”

“Now that you mention it, can you work on that please?” Rose added. “You’re young, cute, you‘re all settled into this nice place, and you’ve got your business going now...and I totally get the vibe that you don’t want all of this for just yourself forever.”

Rey shrugged. “I can’t worry about that right now. I dunno, maybe someday. It’s gotta be the right time.”

“There’s never a perfect right time, so it’s silly to sit around waiting for that,” Rose countered, moving away from the window. “And now I’m getting back to work before you can turn that advice around on me, so don’t even try it!”

Rey shook her head, smiling as her gaze fell on the front door again. She stared at the faded paint and cracks and imagined what it would look like when fully restored. And then, something inside gave her a strange little shove and she took out her cell phone. Before she could overthink it, she snapped a picture and composed a quick message before hitting send.

I’M KEEPING THE ORIGINAL FRONT DOOR AND IT’S BEING FULLY RESTORED. JUST THOUGHT YOU’D LIKE TO KNOW. :) 

Rey quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket, in disbelief at herself that she’d just voluntarily sent a casual and friendly text to Kylo Ren. 

But as the next couple of hours passed, her disbelief morphed into something a bit different. Anxiety started to creep in as more and more time passed without Kylo having replied. Rey told herself over and over that she’d only sent it as an FYI, not for the purpose of opening lines of communication. It really didn't matter if he didn’t reply.

She thought she’d done a good job at talking herself into not caring by the three hour mark, so Rey was a little embarrassed at how quickly she dove to grab her phone when she finally heard a little chime.

SORRY, I WAS DOING A PRESENTATION FOR WORK. GOOD NEWS ABOUT THE DOOR. 

She smiled reading his text, imagining that the news might even have coaxed a smile from his usually stern lips.

I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE THAT. 

ACTUALLY, I’D LOVE TO SEE THE FINISHED PRODUCT.

SURE! I’LL SEND YOU A PIC WHEN IT’S ALL DONE. :)

Rey paused after she sent it. Did he mean he wanted to see it in person? What if he was fishing for an invitation? She questioned whether she should have just said he could stop by and have a look…

THANKS, I’D LIKE THAT.

She released a sigh, seeing that apparently he was satisfied with the simple offer of another picture. Maybe that was for the best anyway.

* * *

The next day, as Rey was in her workshop, she got an unexpected text. What came in first was a link to a brand of outdoor paint, and another for stain. Then came another message.

NOT SURE WHAT DAMERON TENDS TO USE, BUT THESE ARE THE BEST AND IT’S WHAT I’D PERSONALLY RECOMMEND FOR THE OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR. 

Rey chuckled a little at the fact that Kylo couldn’t quite leave it to her to make all the decisions. Served her right for sharing her latest plans with him. But unlike other encounters, this didn’t give her the urge to tell him off or even to ignore him. The fact that he’d stopped harassing her about selling was enough to soften her heart. If he wanted to throw in some professional suggestions to feel more directly involved, she supposed she could handle that.

THANKS, I’LL TAKE A LOOK AT THESE. AND I THINK I’M GOING WITH A STAIN.

GOOD CHOICE.

For whatever reason, she couldn’t help a swelling of pride at his expressed approval. After that, Rey wandered into the link he’d sent and spent some time browsing the different stain options and saving some of her favorites. It was quite some time before she got back to work.

* * *

The day after that, Rey spent hours painting in her master bedroom while most of Dameron’s crew worked on her kitchen. She felt an ever growing thrill as things really started to take shape. 

By dinner time though, she was starving, exhausted, and couldn’t wait to get out of her dusty, paint stained work clothes. Once the crew downstairs had finally packed up and gone, she ordered some pizza and started getting cleaned up, enjoying a nice hot shower before putting on her pajamas.

As Rey lounged on her bed, impatiently waiting for the pizza delivery man to show, she found herself absentmindedly scrolling through her text feed with Kylo. She reread his messages, hearing his voice in her mind, low and sometimes a bit unreadable. His texts especially lacked detectable emotion, which made sense. It was really through his eyes that she’d been able to more easily sift through his words and read between the lines, seeing something a little softer. 

Just then, she heard a knock at the door, prompting her to quickly set her phone on the bed and hurry down the stairs to pay the delivery man. A couple of minutes later Rey walked back up the stairs, a garlic breadstick hanging out of her mouth and the pizza boxes and a drink in her hands. As she neared the top of the stairs though, she frowned, hearing someone saying her name.

“Rey? Rey, this is getting ridiculous. You’re gonna need to say something because I’m going to call 911 in about ten seconds. Rey!”

Rey rushed over, setting the boxes and her drink down and grabbing her phone. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she looked at the screen. 

Kylo Ren stared back at her on FaceTime. As if that wasn’t shocking enough, he was also very clearly shirtless.

“Why are you FaceTiming me and threatening to call 911?!” Rey questioned, her mind spinning with the combination of embarrassment, confusion, and the admittedly magnificent view.

His face scrunched up. “ _ You _ FaceTimed  _ me _ !”

“What?! No, how could I have…” She paused, remembering how she’d literally been  _ looking at his text feed  _ before tossing her phone aside to get the door. She felt as well as saw her face get red hot while realizing what she’d done. 

“Ok, yeah I think I hit something before I put my phone down a minute ago,” Rey admitted sheepishly.

“I didn’t know what was going on,” Kylo said with a heavy sigh, running fingers through his hair. “I get the call and answer it and then all I can see is the ceiling fan and you didn’t seem to be there. Or if you were, you certainly weren’t responsive.”

Rey laughed a little, running a hand over her face. “God, that was a stupid mistake. And sorry, cuz it looks like I caught you at a um, a bad time too,” she added awkwardly, wondering too late whether she should have even mentioned his obvious state of undress.

Kylo let out a short laugh, glancing down. “Yeah, well it seemed like some sort of emergency and there wasn’t much I could grab. Sorry about that.”

“No no, it’s...fine.”

A brief and awkward silence hovered between their connected images on the phone screen before Kylo cleared his throat.

“Hey, are you in the master bedroom?”

Rey glanced around before narrowing her eyes at her phone.

“Yeah, this is my bedroom. Why?”

“It’s just something I heard about the closet in the master bedroom.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ok, if you’re about to try and scare me with some stupid story…”

“No, nothing like that. It was something my uncle Luke told me about when I was a kid. He met his dad before he died, so they did get to talk a little. I guess Anakin mentioned something specific about the house to him.”

Kylo paused, looking away and showcasing his profile for a moment before facing her again. Rey detected a hint of discomfort with the subject of his family, but she kept her eyes fixed on him, waiting to see where he was going with this.

“Supposedly, my grandfather built a secret room into the house. Connected to the bedroom closet was what Luke described.”

Rey glanced over towards the closet. “”Hmm, well I don’t think anything was there. We recently opened it up.”

“Opened it up?”

“Yeah, I decided to-” She hesitated for a breath. “I could show you...if you want.”

“Ok.” Kylo glanced down, then back to her. “Maybe I’ll just throw a shirt on.”

“Oh, right,” Rey laughed. “Sure, just- you can take your time.”

He set the phone down to walk away and for the briefest of moments, Rey was given a truly amazing full length view. She had to admit that although a well tailored and obviously expensive suit was a very good look for him, a lone pair of sweatpants easily blew that right out of the water. 

As Kylo walked out of view, Rey rushed over to shove a couple bites of breadstick in her mouth, remembering how ravenous she was and unsure how long this conversation would be going on. After that she hurried into the bathroom where her full length mirror was propped against the wall, not ready to be hung up anywhere yet. Rey glanced at the messy, half up hairstyle and slouchy tee shirt, throwing her hands up in defeat and deciding there was literally nothing to be done about any of it. After confirming that she at least didn’t have food in her teeth, she hurried back to her phone, just in time to see Kylo pick his up again. 

His addition of a fitted grey tee shirt made him no less distracting. 

“Ok so...” Rey walked toward the closet. “This actually used to be a standard closet, but I had it expanded. There was a small bedroom between the master bedroom and the upstairs bathroom, so I decided to instead create a walk-in closet which leads from the master bedroom into the master bath.”

She turned the camera around then turned, showing him a 360 of the whole closet, including a view of the bathroom through the opposite doorway.

“And there was nothing in the original closet?” he asked. “Maybe in the ceiling, another door or handle. This would have to have gone up, like to the attic.” 

Rey shook her head. “Nope, I didn’t see anything like that. There is an attic, but we know where the pull down door for that is.”

She took a moment to walk him back out of her room and into the hallway to show him where that was before returning to the bedroom walk-in closet.

He peered around, examining the space. “Were you there when the wall between the rooms came down?”

“I was, actually.” She shrugged, turning the camera back to her face. “There was nothing unusual.”

He looked a little letdown, nodding solemnly. 

Rey let out a little gasp. “Wait a minute, in that time capsule you have the plans your grandfather originally drew! Have you checked those?”

“Yep,” Kylo confirmed. “There’s nothing mapped out on there. That doesn’t mean much though. If it was truly meant to be kept secret, it’s likely he wouldn’t put it on the plans.”

“Hm, ok.” Rey gave him a small smile. “Well, I can always let you know if I find anything.”

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward, his eyes brightening even from that fraction of a smile.

“It all looks really good, by the way. From what I could see.”

“Really?” Rey tucked some hair behind her ear shyly. High praise, coming from him. “Thanks, I’m really glad to hear that. There’s a way to go of course, but it’s coming along. I do feel like it’s starting to come alive a little more every day.”

He gave her a tight smile, and she got the sudden feeling there were volumes unspoken, pressed there between his lips.

“Well...I probably shouldn’t keep you from dinner.”

Rey lifted her brows in surprise at that statement.

Kylo smirked. “Yeah, I saw the pizza and breadstick box on the bed when you walked out to the hallway.”

She laughed, heat creeping into her cheeks. “That wasn’t part of the guided tour.”

“Kitchen still not done yet, I take it?”

“Mostly done actually.” Rey shrugged. “I’m usually just a little too tired to cook.”

She left out the additional problem of barely knowing how to cook much of anything. Spaghetti being her best culinary accomplishment probably didn’t count for much.

Kylo shook his head. “That’s a waste of a nice, new kitchen.”

“If you’re gonna boss me around about how I renovate my house, you can’t also tell me how to live in it,” Rey warned playfully.

“Point taken,” he replied, his voice low. “In that case, enjoy your pizza with my blessing.”

“Very good of you,” she laughed. “Ok well...sorry again about the accidental call.”

His answer was simple and immediate. 

“Don’t be.”

Rey smiled. “G’night, Ben.”

He held her gaze for a moment, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed before finally replying. “Goodnight, Rey.”

It hit Rey the moment she ended the call. Right when she saw that her call with  _ Ben Solo  _ had ended, and remembered her decision to use that name in her phone...she realized that  _ Ben _ was exactly what she’d just called him.

But just as soon as it hit her, she also realized that he hadn’t corrected her. He’d barely flinched. His only response was to bid her goodnight just like she’d done with him.

Rey smiled, thinking that she liked that name so much better for him. It was softer, gentler. It felt much more fitting for the man she’d just been chatting with in comfy sweats and a tee shirt who casually teased her for not cooking in her new kitchen. Maybe this is who he really was and Kylo Ren was just part of a facade. 

If this was the real Ben Solo, Rey thought to herself, she was awfully glad to meet him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I not work some good old Shirtless Force Bond in here? Thank goodness for FaceTime! XD Also excited that I’m working a teensy little mystery into the stuff with the house, because that’ll add an extra little something. Lexie The Beta Queen was integral in the plotting of that stuff! :)   
> Thanks again for reading and I’d love to hear from you. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a very different setting in this chapter. Oh and also, the UST is strong with this one. You’re welcome. :)

There weren’t many things that Kylo Ren had in common with Ben Solo, but paying someone to do things for him remained the same; he paid for his dry cleaning, laundry, housecleaning, household errands and purchases, vehicle maintenance. There were lots of things he had the luxury of leaving to other people. 

Purchase of food and cooking though, were not among those things.

He couldn’t exactly explain it, but food was something he always enjoyed taking an active part in. Among the memories at home with his parents, many that he actually looked back fondly on centered around being in the kitchen with his mother. He learned quite a bit and took pleasure in the more in depth aspects of cooking. Tricks that were simple but made a dish look complex, flavor combinations that were rarely used but delicious. And even though currently it was almost always himself alone who partook of his culinary efforts, he considered it worthwhile. It felt like a little escape at the end of a long day. Even making his way through the grocery store, finding what he needed, and checking things off his list had become a sort of solace. 

And as he strolled through the produce section that particular Friday evening, he couldn’t help but smile at another perk of doing his own grocery shopping.

“Good to see you don’t only live in the snack aisle,” he quipped, making Rey whirl around.

“Oh, hi!” She held up the bag of apples with a smile. “Yep, I do know what these are.”

He nodded toward her shopping basket. “How many people are you feeding with those packs of ramen noodles?”

Rey shifted the basket to her other arm, further from his view. “One, it’s for the whole week, and two, it’s really none of your business how I eat.”

He shrugged, picking up a bag of lemons. “Just saying, last time I saw you in here you were buying almost nothing healthy, when you FaceTimed me last week you were eating pizza, and now I see your meals for this week are a food product that could single handedly get you diagnosed with hypertension.”

Despite the fact that you’re clearly in incredible shape, he almost added. Because she really was.

Rey glared at him, though he could tell it was a little playful. “Y’know, I thought we were getting somewhere, making some good progress, reaching a middle ground. But here you are, getting bossy and judgy again!”

“You haven’t had a meal cooked from scratch in a long time, have you?”

“What of it?” Rey huffed.

“Well, maybe you’d like to. What about tonight?”

She froze, staring at him long enough to make him a bit uneasy. He was a little surprised at himself, if he were honest. The words fell out all too easy and naturally, he couldn’t help himself.

“What?” she questioned softly, both of them moving aside at the realization they were causing a traffic jam in the fruit area.

He swallowed thickly, the initial invitation having happened without thought, but the follow through causing a touch more anxiety.

“Tonight,” he repeated. “Dinner, I mean. I’m making dinner anyway...why don’t you come over?”

Her awestruck stare was starting to make him sweat because he couldn’t quite tell if it was horror or pleasant surprise written on her features. 

“Come over?” she repeated in question. “So...to your place?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “I do actually have a place of my own. I wasn’t just interested in your house because I’ve been living in my car.”

Rey chuckled, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. She was clearly still hesitating though, so he started to think it was time to construct a smooth escape route.

“Look, no pressure. I just thought I’d offer. Like I said, I’m gonna go home and make dinner anyway. You can say no if you’re not comfortable.”

“Um, no I’m comfortable,” Rey replied instantly. “Just a little surprised, I guess.”

She paused for a breath, then finally smiled at him.

“Dinner sounds great, actually. Oh but…” she glanced down at herself. “Maybe I should go home and change before I-”

“No, you’re perfect.”

While he resisted the urge to crawl under the berry display table at his knee jerk response, he ran fingers through his hair, trying not to make direct eye contact. “What I mean is, this isn’t formal. What you’re wearing is perfectly fine, don’t worry about it.”

She really was perfect though, he secretly admitted to himself. It didn’t matter that she was in faded jeans, a tank top, and a slightly frayed sweatshirt. He’d rarely ever seen a woman so captivating.

“Ok then,” Rey agreed. “But why don’t you let me buy something to contribute? Maybe some dessert?”

He glanced in her basket, seeing vanilla ice cream then reached around her on one of the shelves, holding up a container of strawberries with a smile.

“Strawberries and ice cream.”

* * *

He opened the door, letting them in and punching in the key code for his alarm system. He set the grocery bags down and hung up his coat and suit jacket, and it took a moment for him to notice the way Rey was looking around with her jaw on the floor.

“What?” 

She shook her head, looking back at him, wide eyed. “Um, wow. This place is...wow. How long have you lived here?”

“About six years.”

“Six years?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but, it doesn’t really look lived in.”

He laughed a little as they carried the few bags into the kitchen. “I do work a lot.”

“I mean, I feel like I just interrupted a modern interior decorating photo shoot or something.” She gasped dramatically, pointing to the sink. “A used coffee mug! Ok fine, there’s one sign of life.” 

“The condo gets cleaned weekly and I basically just eat and sleep here, so there’s a reason it looks a little untouched.” He pulled out a large pot, setting it in the sink to fill. “This is the room that gets the most use.”

Rey started automatically taking some of the groceries and putting them away, tilting her head with a little smile. “You really do like to cook, huh?”

“I do. It’s a way to unwind after a work day,” he explained, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. “I don’t go all out every night, but I usually like to make a little something.”

As the groceries were either put away or set out for use and the water was coming to a boil for the pasta, he glanced over, seeing her leaning on the edge of the island, chin perched in her hand as she watched him. His kitchen had literally never looked better. 

“Is that gonna be an Alfredo sauce?”

He cleared his throat, regaining focus on the pan in front of him. “No, but not too far off. It’s bechamel, which is a cream sauce. And this one will include crispy prosciutto and sun dried tomatoes, served over the pappardelle of course.”

“Pff,” Rey shook her head. “This sounds distinctly like something I’d order at a really nice restaurant about once every three years.”

“Incredibly simple though,” he replied casually, adding the pasta to the water as his chest swelled with pride at her complimentary words.

Rey insisted on helping with something so he had her wash and spin dry some mixed greens that he planned to serve with a simple vinaigrette. As she did, he felt comfortable enough to open up a slightly more sensitive topic.

“So...how exactly did you manage to buy your first house by age twenty? I know that property was a good deal, but it’s still the purchase of a home. It’s just not something you see every day.”

Rey shrugged, still spinning the leaves vigorously. “Kind of a weird story.”

“You do remember what kind of family history I have, right?”

She laughed. “Yeah, good point.”

Rey talked for a while, opening up about how she’d been an orphan since a very young age, coming to this country at age seven, and then in and out of foster homes till she was a legal adult. It was at that point, two years ago, that she was contacted by a lawyer. Apparently she’d had a living grandfather all that time. He never cared for her, never did anything to help her as she was growing up, and had been estranged from his late son and daughter in law when they were alive. But when he died, he left his fortune to Rey. He’d been a successful businessman with quite a varied portfolio. What was bothersome to Rey though, was the kind of businessman he was. From all accounts he was dishonest, underhanded, and generally cruel in his dealings with people. Her response to this unexpected inheritance was simple; do something practical and good with the money and get rid of it, with the long term goal of supporting herself. 

“I gave some to children’s organizations, I set up my own business, and I bought the house and started fixing it up,” she explained, taking the vinaigrette he handed her and tossing the greens with it. “Pretty soon the money will be gone and I can move on. It just wasn’t the legacy I wanted. I’m alone, but I’ve always been that way. And ultimately, I’d rather be alone than part of something I hate.”

He nodded, finding himself a little more moved by her tale than he wanted to let on. The idea of her as a child and a young woman, feeling alone, like she had nobody- was nobody- made him want to cross the room and wrap his arms around her.

After he’d plated some of the finished pasta and she put some of the greens in bowls, he gestured over toward the pristine adjoining dining room. 

“You want to sit over there? I usually just sit here at the island but-“

“I’m in a sweatshirt that’s missing the entire bottom hem and both knees of these jeans are wearing through,” she replied with a little smile. “You promised casual, so I’m pretty comfortable sitting here.”

Once they’d settled into the bar seats at his island, Rey dug right into the pasta dish. A second later, mid chewing, her expression froze and mouth slowed as she set her fork down on the dish.

He stared at her profile in mounting fear. Was she repulsed? Had she neglected to share a life threatening allergy of some sort? He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening but it was about to give him a heart attack.

“I think I get it now,” she finally said, nodding as she turned to face him.

“Get what?”

“I finally understand how you can get away with being a complete bastard sometimes...because _this_ is what you can do in the kitchen.”

He released the breath he’d been holding, laughing a little at the high praise...and insult. But it was admittedly well deserved, seeing as he knew exactly how much of a bastard he could be.

Rey let out a little groan as she took another bite, which may or may not have done things to him.

“So you never wanted to be a chef?”

“Nah, that’s too fast paced and high pressure. Cooking is relaxing for me. I never wanted to turn it into yet another thing that causes stress.”

“That makes sense,” she agreed. “Do you cook for people often, though?”

He caught her eye, noting a particular curiosity there. Was that a thinly veiled question about his dating habits? He couldn’t help but hope so.

He shook his head, giving her a soft smile. “Like I said, I’m pretty busy with work. Doesn’t leave a whole lot of time to...cook for people.”

Rey nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer as she took another bite.

“Oh um…” She seemed a little hesitant as she started talking again. “Subject change, but I wanted to say, about last week when we were FaceTiming.”

“Yeah?”

“I dunno if you noticed, but when we hung up, I called you _Ben_ ,” she explained cautiously. “I hope that was ok.”

He chewed, purposefully slow, mulling that question over in his mind. Oh yes, he’d definitely noticed. But strangely enough, it also didn’t bother him. The name Ben rolling off her lips in that sweet voice...it was so different.

“Yeah, it was ok,” he finally replied. “I didn’t mind.”

A slow grin spread on her lips. “Good. Cuz I um, I like calling you Ben.”

He hadn’t truly thought of himself as Ben Solo for quite a long time, wanting a completely new identity and to be seen as someone unconnected to his immediate family. In fact, he’d convinced himself that there was nothing left of the man named Ben Solo. Now, he wasn’t so sure that was true.

A half hour later he was spooning warm strawberry compote over the vanilla ice cream. Rey stood next to where he was working, her back against the counter. Ben tried his best not to focus on the peripheral view of her watching his every move.

“Figures that you made a _fresh strawberry compote_ instead of just slicing them into pieces and throwing them onto the ice cream,” she laughed. “After that dinner, I really shouldn’t be surprised. No wonder you were mad that I’m wasting my new kitchen!” 

They didn’t sit back down after that, instead leaning casually against the counter and enjoying the simple dessert while talking. There was something incredibly comfortable and easy about it, and Ben began to wonder how he’d go back to the silent dinners alone that he thought he was so content with.

Rey wiped some tears of laughter away as she set her bowl in the sink at the end of his story about breaking down in the middle of nowhere in his dad’s beat up truck.

“I kid you not, I worked on that piece of junk for _two hours_ with no progress. Then I kick the stupid thing, and it started up!”

She sighed, her laughter finally stilling as she stepped over closer again. His heart sank though, as he saw her glance at the time.

“Oh my God, it’s past eleven. This probably isn’t what you signed up for when you offered me dinner!”

“No, it’s fine, really.” He sucked in a breath of courage. “It’s nice having you here.”

Rey looked up at him through her lashes. “Yeah, this was nice,” she replied softly.

“Besides,” he added, lightening things a little. “You did show me inside your house, so it’s fair you get to see my place as well.”

“I dunno,” Rey laughed. “I’d need a private tour of your master bedroom and bathroom for us to really be even!”

He couldn’t help smiling as her face got noticeably red. 

“God, sorry, that kind of sounded...” she added, wincing. “That wasn’t a request for- I wasn’t trying to say we should-“

“It’s ok, I know what you meant,” Ben assured her with a little laugh. “Maybe next time you accidentally FaceTime me I’ll give you the rest of the tour.”

Rey chewed her lip as they walked toward his door. “Maybe it won’t be an accident.”

He gazed down at her after she slipped her shoes on, feeling somewhat lightheaded as he replied, his voice softer than usual. 

“Yeah, I was kind of hoping it wouldn’t be.”

Rey stepped forward, invading his space suddenly. 

“Thanks very much,” she said, extending her hand to him. “For dinner.”

His hand was in hers before he knew it, wrapping his fingers around hers, their palms resting together.

“Any time,” he said, his voice low as he held her gaze. He noticed her eyes flicker to his lips for a moment, and he found himself holding his breath.

They lingered in his doorway for another moment before Rey blinked and stepped away. “Good night, Ben.”

He held her hand a little longer before reluctantly letting it go.

“Good night, Rey.” 

Rey gave him one more little smile and then she took her leave. 

Ben stood there in his doorway, watching as she went down the walkway to her car, and that was when he realized that ironically, his grandfather’s house hadn’t really been in the forefront of his mind for that entire night he spent with her. It hit him that unconsciously, he’d already come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t his grandfather’s house. 

It was _her_ house. And most surprising of all...he wanted her to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh he’s got it baaaaad! :D I really enjoyed writing this chapter, lemme tell you lol. I’d love to hear your thoughts as well!  
> A big thanks to Lexie, because not only did she beta read, she also helped me settle on just the right closing moment for this chapter. She wanted to make sure every possible chance for the sweet torment of UST was utilized. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello! Boy oh boy, this chapter was a fun one. :) Hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Rey leaned against her work bench, taking a break and scrolling through her Instagram feed. She was pleasantly surprised to come across a post from none other than Ben Solo.

The picture featured him standing on an active job site, hard hat and goggles in his hand as he clearly took a selfie with the other. The caption nearly made her spit out the coffee she’d just taken a sip of.

_I was recently accused of sitting behind a desk all day and looking too clean. This is just a little proof that architects get their hands dirty sometimes too. #dirtyjobs #wearyourPPE #thatisdustonmyshirt #andmyshoesaremuddy_

Rey started typing furiously, grinning wide as she replied to the post that was quite obviously directed at her. She’d been texting him a couple of days before that and somehow the conversation turned to this topic. Rey jokingly admitted she couldn’t picture him on a job site, wearing work gear, and getting messy. He assured her that was well within his ability, but she playfully insisted that she’d believe it when she saw it. Apparently he took her seriously.

She squinted at the picture for a moment, noticing the slight mark on his face from the safety goggles, which prompted her to ask about the hard hat.

_Are you trying to tell me you were just wearing those goggles and hardhat...and THAT’S what your hair looks like right after?? #notfair_

Rey took another sip of her coffee, waiting a few minutes, and she was not disappointed. 

_Good hair or not, I still proved you wrong. ;)_

She sent him a single tongue sticking out emoji in one last response and then decided to make herself get back to work and focus. She’d already proven to herself she had the ability to eat up a large chunk of time messaging Ben. Fun, yes, but it didn’t help her get much done.

It had been over a week since the dinner they shared at his apartment and Rey was no longer able to kid herself that she wasn’t falling surprisingly hard for Ben Solo. There were more than a few times at his apartment where she nearly gave in to how she was feeling and made a move. She seriously considered it when saying goodbye at his door, and if she wasn’t mistaken, he was considering the very same thing. But a part of her was still just a tiny bit afraid of what might happen if she did, and the fact that there were still things she really didn’t know about this man.

In the week since then, they’d been texting a few times and even FaceTimed a couple of times, including Ben asking her to check something in their search for the door to his grandfather's secret room, which unfortunately led to nothing. But the point was, barely a full day had gone by when they hadn’t been in touch. It brightened her day, seeing his texts come in, watching him pour coffee in his still untucked dress shirt on FaceTime, and noting how quickly he responded when she messaged him. 

Rey smiled chewing her lip as she attempted to get back to work but was definitely still thinking about Ben on a job site, surveying work and looking...his usual brand of gorgeous.

As she attempted to get back to work, she was vaguely aware of a loud, sputtering vehicle passing nearby, and soon after the opening and closing of a door. The next thing Rey was aware of was a _very_ large dog running straight at her.

“It’s fine, don’t worry, he won’t bite!” a man called out.

The dog obediently stopped short and didn’t jump on her, which was honestly her only concern. If he had, he’d easily have knocked her clear off her feet. As the dog stopped in front of her, Rey reached out and smoothed his thick brown fur between her fingers. He panted and gave her hand a good natured lick.

“Sorry, he was tired of being cooped up in the truck. Couldn’t wait to get out and stretch his legs,” the man said, approaching Rey’s garage.

“No problem,” she replied as the dog left her side to stand loyally by his owner. “Can I help you with something?”

Instead of replying instantly, the older, grey haired man glanced around, taking in the property and the home before speaking softly. “Been a long time since I’ve seen this place. It’s looking much better now.”

Rey shifted, feeling a little awkward and wondering if she should repeat her question. But finally, the man looked at her and smiled, one side of his lips lifting and brightening his eyes a bit.

“You must be Rey. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m an old friend of Maz’s and I caught up with her recently. She told me about you and the house...and a few other things. Thought I’d drop by and see for myself.”

She gave him a hesitant smile. “Um, yeah that’s right, I’m Rey. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

The man gave her another endearingly crooked smile, offering his hand for a shake. 

“I’m Han Solo. Good to meet you.”

Rey’s jaw dropped as she firmly shook his hand.

“Solo- Han Solo? Wow, um, yeah I’ve...heard the name. Good to meet you too.”

She took in his entire appearance with new eyes now, seeing him as _Ben’s_ father. The jawline and mouth really gave it away. 

“So you know my son?”

Rey instantly felt color rise in her cheeks. Figures that Ben’s father wouldn’t shy away from potentially uncomfortable topics that easily put people on the spot. 

“W-well, yeah, we know each other,” she confirmed with as casual a smile as she could manage. 

Han shifted his stance, sighing as he scratched behind the dog’s ears. 

“Look, I know how my son can be. Not exactly always easy to get along with. Maz mentioned he was giving you some trouble about the house?”

“Oh, that!” Rey laughed a little. “No, not really anymore. He’s kind of come around, I think. He didn’t seem happy about it at first but I dunno if it bothers him anymore. We’re um...we’re friends. Ben’s been pretty nice lately.”

Han’s wearied but piercing eyes narrowed with piqued interest. 

“Ben?” he questioned softly. 

Rey gave him a kind smile, understanding what the use of that name might mean. “Yeah,” she confirmed. “Ben.”

Han’s lips ticked up briefly, but his eyes drifted from her to some of the work in her garage. 

“This your work? It’s good.”

“Yep, this is my business. I refinish furniture mostly, but I will make brand new pieces as well, when I can. Trying to get a good local clientele going.”

Han stepped over, running his hand over a bench. “I’d say you’re doing pretty well, kid. And from what I can see you’re doing good things to the property and house too.”

“Thanks. That actually means a lot, especially coming from someone in the family.”

Han chuckled. “Oh you’ll never hear any complaints from myself and Leia, or Luke. We certainly never wanted to take on the project.” He gave her another serious look. “If Ben is happy about it, that’s a much bigger thing.”

Rey smiled a little shyly, wondering just how much Han was picking up on. 

“I’ll have to tell him you stopped by,” she suggested. 

Han’s expression instantly shifted. “Listen, I'm not sure that’s a good idea. Our relationship with him...well, it’s still not where it should be. If he’s doing well, I don’t want to rock the boat. I’d keep my visit between us for now.”

Rey nodded in agreement, wondering if he was right but not wanting to argue. 

“He’s doing ok, though? Just, his life in general?” Han suddenly asked, an affection in his eyes that broke her heart a little. “I’d just like to, y’know, be able to tell his mother.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely ok. I’d say his life is good,” Rey assured him with a warm smile, leaving out the part about Ben working all the time and eating alone almost every night in a barely lived in apartment. The poor man just wanted to know his son was ok and safe, so she very purposely stuck to the facts. 

Looking satisfied, Han dug in his pocket and handed over a business card. “Here. You give Leia and I a call if you need anything. We’re glad you’re here. Just wanted to make sure you knew that.”

Rey flipped the card between her fingers, feeling a tug at her heartstrings with how kind and supportive this man was being, having just met her. 

“Thanks. That’s really nice of you. And please stop by anytime. I’d love to meet your wife as well.”

“Oh, I think she’d like to meet you too,” he replied with a laugh. “Chewie and I will get out of your way for now, though.”

“He’s magnificent!” Rey cooed, giving him a few more scratches before they started toward the pickup truck. 

“He thinks so too,” Han quipped. “Got a pretty big head, if you ask me. Good to meet you, Rey.”

“You too, and I hope to see you again soon!” she called after them. 

Rey watched the man and his large dog climb into the truck, which sputtered to start, and then drive away. This was probably one of the last things she’d expected to happen that day. But somehow she found herself having made friends with Ben’s father...and his adorable dog.

She was pretty sure she loved them already.

* * *

Rey leaned her head back against the shiny porcelain, sighing contentedly for the hundredth time in the past half hour. This was a moment she’d been eagerly anticipating for weeks, and it did not disappoint.

This was the first day her master bathroom had been completely and totally finished and usable. It had been usable for the past week, but today the finishing touches were done, and she’d promised herself she wouldn’t have her first, landmark bubble bath until the entire room was complete. And here she finally was, soaking in her large claw foot tub with the finest bath salts and bubbles she could find, candles illuminating the room, and relaxing music playing on the Bluetooth speakers installed in the ceiling that she’d splurged on.

Rey lifted her bubble covered arm, finding that her fingertips were definitely turning pruney. The water was starting to lose its delicious heat anyway, so she figured it was time to wrap it up. 

Her body felt like warm jelly as she got out and wrapped up in her new robe and she was just beginning to think that she’d probably pass out right then, despite it being before eight. But that was when she heard her phone buzzing on the vanity, piked it up, and saw a text from Ben.

THERE’S SOMETHING FROM THAT TIME CAPSULE I NEEDED TO ASK YOU ABOUT. I’M IN THE AREA. OK IF I STOP BY? NO PROBLEM IF IT’S TOO LATE.

“Oh God,” Rey muttered to herself, glancing at her soggy self in the mirror. But she certainly wasn't about to tell him no.

HI! NOPE, NOT TOO LATE. I’M UP. :) HOW SOON WILL YOU BE HERE?

ABOUT 15 MIN IF THAT’S OK.

“Not really, Ben, but don’t worry about me,” Rey groaned while typing.

YEP, SEE YOU THEN!

The next ten minutes for Rey were spent moving at something akin to lightning speed, her overheated and jelly-like body rising to the occasion and using every bit of energy left to throw clothes on, brush her teeth, and towel dry as much water out of her hair as she could.

She hurried downstairs in her sweats and tee shirt which were realistically casual while also not being completely covered in stains or rips. Just as she set a kettle of water on the stove and shook a bit more moisture out of her hair, she heard a knock at the back kitchen door.

“Hey,” Rey greeted him with a bright grin as she swung the door open. 

“Hi.” Ben returned her smile, taking in her appearance in a way that made her stomach do a flip. 

She stepped aside, gesturing. “You can come in if you want.”

He hesitated, looking a little nervous. “Oh, uh, that’s ok, I could just ask you right here. You look like you’re getting ready to turn in so-“

“No no, I was probably gonna be up for a while,” she assured him, desperately hoping he wouldn’t leave now that she’d actually clamped eyes on him. “I actually just put the kettle on.”

Rey saw him visibly gulp, then finally nod and step inside. She was beginning to wonder what it was he wanted to ask about because he seemed far more nervous than usual.

“Wow,” he murmured, glancing around. “It looks great in here. I haven’t seen it in a few weeks.”

“Yeah, the big things are basically almost done. Just a few finishing touches and decorating, but other than that, it’s all coming together.”

Ben leaned against the kitchen island, looking like a vision with his arms crossed and dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“You got cleaned up after that job site, huh?” Rey teased, taking a couple mugs out.

Ben chuckled. “I guess I could have tracked some dirt in here to really prove my point, but I thought I’d spare the new floors.”

“So, what was it you wanted to ask me?”

“Oh right.” He cleared his throat. “In that time capsule there was some super eight film. I don’t have any way to play that, so I was just wondering…you don’t have anything like that do you? A projector or...something?”

Rey stared back at him, some butterflies taking aggressive formation in her stomach as he finished speaking and reality dawned on her. He absolutely did not have to come over for that. He could have sent a text or called, but this visit...this was something else. 

She set the mugs down on the counter, giving him a quick smile and shaking her head.

“No, sorry, I don’t have anything like that. You really wanted to watch that?”

Ben shrugged. “Yeah sure, at some point. Just wanted to figure out how I’d be able to do that...whenever I decide to.”

Rey took a couple steps toward him, a smirk on her lips. “You wanted to figure that out at eight on a Thursday night?”

Ben drew a slow breath, glancing around and looking a little nervous again. 

“Just kinda came to me. Might be able to see more of the original house that way, as well as my grandparents. Like I said, I was in the area.”

The kettle started gently whistling and Rey hurried over to turn the burner off and move it off the heat. She didn’t hurry to make tea though, instead returning to where Ben stood. 

Rey clicked her tongue against her teeth. “Well, sorry I couldn’t help.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Did you want tea?”

“Uh...no, that’s ok, thanks.”

Rey nodded before peering deep into his eyes. “So then, was there...anything else you wanted?”

She could practically see the little flames ignite in his eyes as he looked down at her and she started to think she might scream if he didn’t say or do something soon.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “There might be.”

By that point, Rey had heard and seen enough to give her confirmation of what was really going on here. It was enough to give her the confidence to push forward just a little.

She stepped toe to toe with him and he reacted instantly, no longer leaning passively against the counter as his arms uncrossed in anticipation. As she lifted her hands to slip over his shoulders and around the back of his neck, she felt his hands settle firmly on her hips.

“Good,” Rey whispered back. “Me too.”

She let the magnetism take over, leaning into his chest as she tilted her head up and finally captured his mouth with hers. Almost instantly she was rewarded with those delicious hands of his sliding over her back, enveloping her, pulling her in and holding her tighter as their kiss quickly went from soft and a little hesitant to blissfully slow and deep.

Rey pulled away from his lips, just far enough to speak. “You weren’t in the area tonight were you?”

“No, I was home and couldn’t stop thinking about you. God, you smell _great_!” he practically growled, leaning down to breathe her in while pressing warm kisses to the side of her neck.

“That’s cuz I just- just took a hot, bubble bath,” Rey explained, unable to even care that her voice cracked embarrassingly as she felt his teeth gently graze her skin.

“Rey, do not tell me that right now,” he warned in a tone that made her grin as his lips hurried back to hers.

She sighed into his mouth, wondering why they hadn’t done this days, even weeks ago. What was the point of dancing around each other and pretending this wasn’t what they both really wanted? She was sure now that it had been, almost from the very beginning. After they’d met, this wasn’t about the house, or his family, or anything like that. It was about _them_ , and it was real.

Ben pulled away, breathless as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Please don’t stop,” Rey whispered, reaching hungrily for his lips again.

He only allowed a whisper of contact before stopping again as soft, low noise of frustration escaped his lips. “If I don’t stop now, I’m never gonna leave.”

Rey’s fingers curled into gently possessive fists in his hair. “Then _don’t leave_.” 

They’d been gradually building up to this moment for long enough that she hardly felt like it was sudden. Standing there, wrapped up in him, Rey felt like they were finally exactly where they were meant to be, and she didn’t want it to slip away.

His hands came up to cradle her face and he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. “Listen, I’ve gotta be at work tomorrow morning at seven. I have meetings I can't get out of. But I’ll leave for the day as early as possible, and then it’ll be the weekend.” He grinned, eyes sweeping over her face. “Trust me, _as early as possible_.”

Rey sighed in resignation, leaning in to hug him close. “Ok, fine,” she mumbled into his neck.

Ben kissed her still damp hair before resting his cheek against it as they just held each other for a quiet and still moment.

“I’m really going now,” he finally said, pulling away and starting for the door.

Rey walked with him, then stood there as he lingered in the doorway, one hand still wrapped around her waist as if unwilling to let go.

“I’m still sensing some definite conflict in you, Ben,” she teased, leaning in again just a bit. “Sure you don’t want to stay?”

He caressed her cheek, sighing. “Sweetheart, you have no idea.”

Rey grinned brightly. “You call me sweetheart like that one more time, and I swear I won’t let you leave.”

Ben gave her a soft smile before leaning in and kissing her deeply one more time before whispering, “tomorrow,” a literal promise against her lips.

She barely contained herself as he left, got in his car, and drove off. And once he was truly gone, she was grateful to be living alone, because the celebratory dance she did in the middle of her kitchen was far too ridiculous for anyone else to be witness to. 

Rey ended the night with an oversized mug of chamomile tea and honey and a very generous amount of lavender lotion massaged into her limbs. She needed all the help in the world to relax and get some sleep, because she’d just had one of the best and most exciting nights of her adult life.

And tomorrow night was shaping up to be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All. The. KISSING!! :D *happy sigh* Welp, looks like they’re a pretty happily established couple now...or are they?? You’ll just have to see what happens next! ;)  
> And a big thanks to Lexie for not only beta reading but also creating the coolest photoshopped Instagram post for the post Rey sees at the beginning of the chapter. If you haven’t seen that, here’s the link- https://writingwife-83.tumblr.com/post/617415030117400576/restoration-ch-7-teaser


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what happens after the kissy fun of the last chapter. I think some of you are already anticipating what’s coming in this one lol. Read on, my friends! ;)

Rey 10:34AM

HONESTLY, BEN, WE COULD JUST ORDER TAKEOUT. 

Ben 10:35AM

ISN’T THIS A SPECIAL OCCASION? LIKE A FIRST OFFICIAL DATE OR SOMETHING? I’M NOT TAKING YOU OUT SO I FIGURED I SHOULD AT LEAST BE MAKING YOU FOOD.

Rey 10:35AM

IT’S NOT A REQUIREMENT, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU JUST MADE ME FOOD LAST WEEK. ;) 

Ben 10:37AM

TRUST ME, I’D LIKE TO MAKE YOU FOOD A WHOLE LOT MORE OFTEN THAN ONCE A WEEK…

Rey 10:37AM

GOD, YOU KNOW HOW TO TALK TO A GIRL!

“You do realize the incessant grinning at your phone screen is starting to grate on everyone’s nerves, right?”

Rey glanced up, smiling sheepishly at Rose. “I can’t help it.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure you can’t,” she laughed. “It’s all I see every time I walk past the garage!”

“Are you just jealous because the date didn’t go so well with Finn the other day?” Rey asked, lowering her voice a little.

Rose glanced around nervously before replying. “I never said it didn't go well.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, but maybe some of us just know how to be mature adults about a new and exciting relationship.”

Just then Finn walked over with a box of doughnuts, opening the box up with a grin.

“Hey, I saved you the last glazed one since I remember that’s your favorite.”

Rose smiled, blushing as she took the sweet gift and giggling a little at the kiss planted on her cheek before he walked away. She turned, sticking her tongue out at Rey who was watching in quiet amusement..

“It’s a fresh doughnut, I’m not a complete ice queen!”

Rey laughed to herself as Rose went back to work and she tried to do the same. She ended up texting Ben three more times in the following hour though, so there was room for improvement. 

Around lunch time, her phone rang and she was very sure it would be him. Instead, it was an unrecognizable number. Imagining scenarios where Ben’s phone had suddenly blown up and he was borrowing someone else’s, she decided to risk a possible sales call and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Rey?”

Frowning to herself, she slowly replied, “Yeah...that’s me. Who is this?”

“Hi, Rey,” the woman on the other end said, a smile audible in her voice. “My name is Leia. I think you met my husband yesterday.”

“Oh my God! Hi!” Rey instantly started pacing around her garage. “Nice to, y’know, sort of meet you.”

“You too. You’re probably starting to think we’re stalking you.”

“No no,” she laughed, despite her shock at this second contact from one of Ben’s parents in such a short amount of time.

“I wanted to call because Han told me about your work and how good you are with furniture.”

“Oh wow, I’m so glad he liked it that much.”

“He was impressed, and it’s not easy to do that. But it got me thinking, I have a couple pieces of furniture I inherited that were originally from that house.”

“Really?” Rey leaned on her work bench, interest piqued. 

“They’re in storage right now. It’s a dining room hutch and a small dresser. I don’t have room for them where we are and we just don’t have the time to do anything with them since they’re not in the best condition. If you want them I’d be happy to have Han load them into his truck and bring them by. You can refinish them and put them in the house if you like them, or you can even sell them. They’re not sentimental pieces for me, but I’d like for them to have a good home and not be wasted.”

“Wow, that’s really nice but are you sure? Wouldn’t you like to get something for them? If you want, I could just sell them for you.”

“Absolutely not,” Leia insisted. “If you want them, they’re yours. But if you’re the one fixing them up to sell, I want you to keep the profit.”

Rey smiled at the firm but warm voice in her ear, thinking again about how quickly she was getting to love Ben’s parents. It was already killing her that she couldn’t gush about this to him right away.

“Well, if you insist, then I happily accept,” Rey replied. “What an unexpected treat, this is amazing. And I have a feeling I’ll be finding a place for them in the house. Are you sure you don’t want any money for them?”

“Please, you’ll be doing me a favor. But, I’d love to see pictures once they’re all done.”

“Absolutely!” Rey hesitated a little. “And...I kind of hope maybe you’ll come along to drop the pieces off. I’d love to meet you in person.”

“Trust me, I’d very much like to meet you as well. I’ll text you soon and we’ll decide on a good time for all of us. But maybe some time later this weekend?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Hey, thanks again, I really appreciate you guys thinking of me.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Leia said kindly. “Talk to you soon, Rey.”

Rey hung up, her heart practically bursting out of her chest. This was all too much. She’d never experienced anything like this before. She was so accustomed to taking care of herself, relying on herself, and suddenly these people just... _ cared _ about her. And she got the distinct feeling that it wasn’t even just about their son. They seemed like genuinely good people who simply liked her for who she was. 

It was as wonderful a feeling as it was strangely unfamiliar.

* * *

Later that afternoon the crew working at the house had gone home for the day and Rey was impatiently awaiting a text or call from Ben while cleaning up work in the garage. She was debating squeezing a shower in or waiting to hear from him first to figure out when he’d be arriving. Since it was a little before four, she figured he could still be a little while. 

That’s why she was especially shocked when she heard a low spoken “hey” behind her.

Rey whirled around as Ben approached with a grin. She was wrapped up in his arms before she could even fully process the fact that he was already there.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he whispered against her ear.

“Oh, you did,” she laughed. “And I wanted to get cleaned up before you got here!”

Rey let out a little squeak as she was effortlessly hoisted onto her work bench. 

“My overalls are dirty, y’know,” she warned teasingly as he stepped between her now dangling legs to slip his arms around her again. “And so is this work bench.”

“Then I guess now I’m dirty too...what are you afraid of?” he murmured before silencing them both with a kiss that left her unmistakably clear about just how little the dirt bothered him. 

She was dazed as Ben pulled away, her arms draped lazily over his shoulders and fingers buried in his hair as she let out a contented little sigh. 

“I guess you’re ok with the stained overalls.”

Ben chuckled, sliding his hands underneath the overalls on her back. “Oh sure, I actually find them to be incredibly convenient.”

Rey leaned in, kissing him again while also very consciously reminding herself that this was an open garage, so people could walk by her property and actually see inside. Might not be the absolute best for business.

“We should probably go inside,” she forced herself to suggest.

Ben’s hands slid slowly around her waist, an obvious reluctance as he stepped back and helped her hop down.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed. “I’ve got some stuff in my car I need to get too. I did settle on some takeout, but it’s a really nice place. The best Greek food in the area, you’ll love it.”

“Oh I don’t doubt it.” Rey could feel her mouth watering already. “You need a hand?”

“No, you go ahead, I’ll meet you inside.”

A few minutes later Ben came up the back steps with a couple of bags. As he opened the door Rey snapped her fingers, remembering something.

“I think I left my phone out on the workbench,” she said, going for her boots.

“I’ll go grab it, I’ve still got my shoes on.”

“Oh thanks.” She took the takeout bags from him “It’s on the back wall where-“

“Where we just made out, yeah I think I know the one.” He gave her a little wink before stepping out the door again.

Rey bit her lip hard as the door shut, willing herself not to melt into an actual puddle before this night had barely gotten started. If she made it all the way through dinner she’d be impressed with herself.

She was just beginning to wonder what was taking Ben so long when she heard the door open again.

“I was about to send the search party,” she joked, barely turning around.

“Rey, where did you get this?”

She turned at his more subdued voice, seeing him set her cell phone down while holding out the item in question with his other hand. Her stomach dropped when she realized that it was his Han Solo’s business card.

“Oh, that.” Rey tucked some hair behind her ears, circling around her kitchen island. “He just- he happened to stop by recently.”

“When?”

“Um,” she feigned a moment of thought, which was really pointless. “It was yesterday, actually.”

Ben’s brow lifted. “Yesterday? As in, before you saw me yesterday?”

She nodded, desperately trying to keep the tone light and casual. “Yeah, yesterday afternoon. It wasn’t a big deal, he just was in the area and wanted to see the place, gave me his card, and that was it.”

He stared at her for a moment, his expression almost unreadable. “So he didn’t ask you about me?”

Rey hesitated for half a breath. “I mean...he did. Just in passing, really. I said you were doing well and that was the end of it.”

Ben nodded slowly, thoughtfully, tossing the business card onto the counter. “Yeah, well, I hope that is the end of it.”

Rey was trying not to let this ruin the mood...trying really hard. But it was grating on her nerves the way Ben was so obviously angered at even the mention of his father trying to find out if he was ok. She hadn’t been truly upset at him in a number of weeks, and tonight would be a really bad time to break that streak.

“So...what?” Rey asked, still as casually as she could manage. “Are you saying you wouldn’t want me even talking to him?”

“What I’m saying is that I don’t want you becoming some way for my parents to push their way into my life.” Ben closed the distance between them, cradling her face and planting a kiss on her forehead. “This-  _ us- _ it shouldn’t have anything to do with them.”

She tilted her head up, giving him a tight smile which he then kissed soundly before stepping away and starting to take the food containers out of the bags.

On some level, Rey knew what she was about to do wasn’t wise. There was a part of her that was screaming to just let it go, enjoy this night, save it for another time. Unfortunately she didn’t listen to that voice, and decided to say just one more thing…

“I just have to say, Ben, your parents seem just...gosh, so sweet! I just keep thinking about how lovely it would be to spend a little time with them, I mean together. And they clearly care about you and just want to know you’re ok and you’re happy. You can hear it in their voices!”

His expression shifted in an instant, and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Hold on... _ their _ voices? Was it both my parents that showed up here yesterday?”

Rey realized her verbal trip up. “Oh right. Well, no, that was just your dad. Your mother actually called me today to offer me a couple old pieces of furniture that used to be in this house.”

Ben set the food down, shaking his head with a humorless laugh. “And you don’t see what this is? You’re not seeing the fact that they’re trying to weasel their way into your life in order to get to me?”

Rey grimaced. “Try to get to you? What is this? A spy film? Nobody is out to get you, Ben! They’re your parents and they care about you.”

“And by the way,” he added. “You weren’t planning to tell me about either of them getting in contact, were you?”

“I- I would have, eventually. I just wasn’t sure this was the right time.” She crossed her arms over her middle. “Apparently I was right.”

“Yeah I’d say so. Less than a day into a potential relationship might not be the best time to start conspiring with the other person’s parents.”

Rey laughed aloud. “Again, you’re making this seem far more dramatic than it actually is when we’re literally just talking about your parents!”

“Listen, you don’t even really know my parents. There’s years of history here that you have no clue about and I’m not gonna waste my time trying to make you understand.”

“Excuse me?!” Rey felt herself getting genuinely heated, and it was not in the way she’d hoped it would be that night. “And why would that be a waste of your time?”

Ben leaned his palms on the kitchen island, his own frustration growing visibly.

“Because you think that simply because I have two living parents who want to be a part of my life, everything is perfect and magical and there can’t possibly be any problems! There’s nothing I can say to you that’ll change that fantasy you have because I can tell it’s what you grew up believing and continued to believe even into adulthood. Well that’s not reality, Rey!”

A lump was rapidly forming in her throat, composed of both anger and sorrow, and Rey could only hope she’d be able to adequately hold it in until he was gone. 

_ Until he was gone _ .

That’s when she lost any remaining control over her emotions. It hit her that this was it. Unconsciously she’d already realized that this night was over, and it was possible that  _ they _ were over before they’d even begun. 

Rey sniffed as discreetly as she could, though concealing tears had never been her forte. She thought she saw his demeanor shift but by that time she didn’t really care.

“I’m not a child, Ben,” she sneered. “I’m aware that families can have problems and hurt feelings and disagreements. What I don’t believe is that those things mean you walk away permanently, just writing them off forever. I think that’s wrong and I don’t think there’s any excuse for it, especially when it’s obvious that they still give a damn about you.”

He took quick strides over to her, his voice softened but intensely serious. “And what now? What if I tell you that I’m not ready to have anything to do with my parents? Does everything between us suddenly mean nothing?”

She had to look away, swiping quickly at her eyes and still trying to process how things had suddenly turned upside down so very quickly.

“I can’t…” she whispered, choking on her own words. “I can’t be with someone who’s willing to throw something precious away so easily.”

Ben stared back at her, a hurt in his eyes that nearly broke her. He swallowed visibly before speaking again, not much above a whisper.

“So I guess that’s it then.” He glanced around before gesturing to the kitchen counter. “You can keep the food. I’m gonna go.”

Rey said nothing, just silently followed behind him as he walked to the door. Ben crossed the threshold and went down the steps before turning, looking up at her and forcing her to endure one more gut wrenching gaze which nearly made her rush to him and beg him to stay. 

But she didn’t. Instead, she shut the door.

As Rey heard the sound of his car start and drive away, the tears began flowing even more freely. She hated herself for contributing to the night’s downfall, she hated herself for falling so fast for him, and she hated him for suddenly reminding her of the colder man she met many weeks before.

But most of all, she hated the ache of emptiness developing in her chest, and how much she already missed Ben Solo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t be all fluff and fun, right? Hope you’re enjoying the angst as well as the romance, and now you’re looking forward to how it’ll all get sorted out. I’d love to hear your thoughts! ;)  
> Thanks to Lexie for the ever useful beta reading!  
> Oh and ps- I’m going to try to stick to an every Friday updating schedule for the remainder of this fic. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the response from last chapter was really lovely, guys, thanks for that! Clearly, what you’re telling me is that I have to make you sad or angry to hear more reaction. Got it, I hear you loud and clear...Jk! XD (sort of lol) Anyway, as promised, drama cleanup starts now. Read and enjoy! ;)

“Wow,” Rose said, shaking her head.

“I know.” Rey let out a little huff, crossing her arms over her middle. “It was all just...unbelievable.”

Rose nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

Rey shifted where she stood, getting a little uncomfortable at the awkward silence. Not exactly what she was going for when describing the previous night’s dramatic scene to her friend.

“So um,” Rose finally said. “What are you gonna do?”

Rey shrugged. “Not sure if there’s anything I can do. It feels like we’re sort of at an impasse.”

“Hmm,” Rose hummed softly.

That was the last straw for Rey.

“Ok, what’s going on? What is it that you’re not saying?”

Rose very obviously hesitated. “I just- I know you’re upset right now and it’s all very fresh, and I don’t think you want to hear it.”

“I’ll say it,” Poe suddenly cut in, placing some bags of trash by the kitchen door to go into the dumpster.

“Have you been listening?” Rey laughed.

“My crew and I are here finishing cleanup on a Saturday. So yeah, you better believe I’m eavesdropping and commenting on last night’s drama with Kylo Ren. Consider this my bonus!”

“Ok fine,” Rey sighed. “What is it you want to say?”

Poe shook his head for a moment. “So listen- and I can’t believe I’m about to defend Kylo Ren- but I’ll tell you right now, if I found out that a girl I liked had been chatting it up with both my parents without telling me...I think I might turn and run. And I  _ like _ my parents.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “But Poe, they contacted me. I didn’t seek them out! And besides, they’re lovely!”

“Yeah, but see, none of that is the point. The point is that it’s just  _ way _ too early for that. At this stage, the only relationship that should be developing is between you and him. If his parents contacted you, it would have been best to tell him right away, and then let him make the call about where it goes from there.”

Rey glanced at Rose and received a little smile. 

“Sorry, Rey, he’s right.”

“Ok I get what you’re saying,” Rey conceded. “But I still think he’s wrong in how seriously he took it! He overreacted.”

“Oh you don’t have to convince me he overreacted,” Poe laughed. “I’ve seen Kylo on a job site when things are going south. Trust me, he knows how to take things to the next level! But again, literally any guy would have been a little turned off by that kind of discovery.”

Rose spoke again, her suggestion as gentle as possible. “Maybe you should try reaching out to him.”

Rey sighed. “I dunno, I feel like I have to think more. I still don’t know if I can be with a man who has such a terrible relationship with his family. And it seems like he has no intention of improving things!”

“Yeah well, people can change.” Poe gathered up the bags of trash to take out. “I never imagined Kylo doing things like cooking you dinner or being all romantic, so at this point I’m pretty sure anything can happen.”

“All jokes aside,” Rose added. “There’s always at least two sides to every story, Rey. I feel like you shouldn’t just let this slip away because of what you think you know about his relationship with his family. I think it would be worth it to make things right with him, move forward with the relationship, and then just see what happens with his parents. Don’t forget, you liked him before you met his parents.”

“Yeah.” Rey drew a deep breath, letting it out in a puff. “But the thing is that I still have to see his parents tomorrow! I told them I’d take the furniture and I’m not going to cancel on that. They’re supposed to be dropping it off tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Rose reassured her. 

“Yeah I guess so.” Rey twisted her lips in thought. “I’m just gonna have to have to be awfully careful about what I say and don’t say.”

* * *

Rey took deep cleansing breaths as she looked out the window the next day and saw, as well as heard Han’s truck pull up on the street. She practiced her relaxed tone of voice and her pleasant smile as she slipped her shoes on. She still hadn’t come to any decision after the conversation with Poe and Rose yesterday, but the last thing she needed was to give the Solos any reason to pry today. 

“Act casual, just not too casual...” she whispered to herself, heading out the back door. 

The moment she saw Han and Leia step out of the truck and Chewie bounding towards her, the smile at least was no problem at all. Leia extended a hand as Rey walked to meet her.

“Rey, so good to meet you in person,” she said warmly.

“You as well.” Rey gestured to the truck. “I can help with the furniture.”

“I brought a dolly,” Han explained, opening the back of the flatbed. “I’ll need a bit of a hand, but we’ll be able to wheel them most of the way. Going in the garage?”

“Yep, that’s perfect!”

The next twenty minutes were spent moving the pieces, which they all had to help with a little. By the time the hutch and dresser were safely set in Rey’s garage, she felt a little more at ease, not stressing so much anymore about how to behave with these two. They seemed to naturally put her at ease.

“Well the place looks great,” Leia commented, glancing at the house as Han went to put the dolly back in his truck.

Rey resisted the urge to offer them both a full tour.

“Thanks. It’s been a bit of a long road but my contractor and his crew just did the final cleanup yesterday, so I think the hard part is basically over. I mean, there’s still little things left to do, like some of the painting and decorating, but that’s kind of fun for me, so I don’t mind. The actual construction and carpentry is finally done, and that’s a real relief.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Leia agreed, looking around. “Now you just get to enjoy it.”

Rey nodded, smiling. But suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, she saw something shift in Leia’s eyes. The older woman looked at her more seriously and Rey cringed inside, already knowing what was coming.

“Listen, Rey, I want you to know that we don’t want to cause any...any trouble for you.” She paused. “More specifically, for you and Ben.”

Rey trained her features as best she could, giving Leia a small smile. “Thanks, that’s nice of you to say.”

“I hope we haven’t caused any trouble already. I know how he feels about us and if you two are...friends...I imagine he’d bristle a little at the idea we were in touch with you.”

If Rey had to guess, she was pretty sure that the only visible reaction she displayed at Leia’s words was the small twitch of her lips. But apparently, that was enough.

“I knew it,” Leia mumbled, seemingly to herself. “Rey, did something happen?” Her perceptive eyes searched gently for answers.

Rey hesitated, opening her mouth and closing it again before finally replying.

“Well, um, yeah it might have come up on Friday.”

The older woman’s expression fell a little. “I’m so sorry, that can’t have gone well.”

“Yeah, it didn’t- I mean, it could have been worse of course. I just, I dunno, he seemed so bothered by it all, and then that bothered me, and-“

“Rey, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me any details,” Leia assured her as Han joined them again. “Naturally, we want to find out everything about our son and his life, but I think we’ve made that mistake too many times and it never really goes the way we hope.”

Rey couldn’t help showing a bit of pain in her expression. “I just...I wish he felt differently.”

“So do we, kid.” Han gave her a little smile. “But he has his reasons.”

“Well, I certainly can’t understand it.”

“Listen,” Leia added. “We’re not saying Ben didn’t sometimes behave in ways that weren’t fair, or refuse to let things go when he should have, but trust me when I tell you that we played a part as well. We  _ pushed him _ enough that he simply decided to pull away completely; create his own life that was disconnected from us. And any time we try to force our way back into his life, he pulls back further.”

“We’d been doing a pretty good job at backing off recently, but when Maz told us about you and the house and Ben,” Han shrugged a shoulder. “Well, it was hard to resist finding out more. It’s like one of those damn finger traps.”

“But no more,” Leia said firmly. “Han and I meant it when we said you’re welcome to get in touch if you ever want, but we want you to know that after today, we’re stepping back. We don’t want to interfere in anything.”

“That’s good of you both, thanks.” Rey looked at her feet in embarrassment for a moment. “But I...I don’t think there’s anything to interfere in anymore,” she said softly.

Leia placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be so sure. I have a feeling there’s still hope.”

Rey smiled, the simple words hitting her deeply.

“We’ve been glad to meet you, kid,” Han said, offering her a handshake that she warmly accepted. “Take care of yourself, ok?”

“Yeah, you too.”

Rey couldn’t help hugging Leia. She hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they’d all get to talk, but she also knew they probably wouldn’t be seeing each other for a while. No matter what happened with Ben, it just seemed unlikely.

“Hey, thanks again for the furniture,” she added, pulling away and suddenly remembering what they’d been there for in the first place.

“I’m happy they’re finally back home! And you’re still welcome to send pictures when they’re all fixed up,” Leia said with a smile as they walked to the truck.

“I definitely will!” Rey waved them off, laughing a little to herself as the truck drove off and she heard Han and Leia’s mild bickering through the open windows.

Rey liked to think she’d be able to spend time with those two again sooner rather than later, but for now she knew that wasn’t what she needed to focus on. She had a lot of soul searching to do. It was time to decide where her heart truly lay, and what she might be willing to do about it.

* * *

“What do you want me to say?” Ben sneered at Hux. “The job fell through. These things happen!”

“Mr Snoke won’t be pleased,” Hux bit back, clearly all too happy to deliver that news. “He doesn’t expect jobs like that one to simply fall through. And I imagine he’ll want someone to blame.”

“Yes, he always does,” Ben said quietly, spinning his desk chair around a bit so that he faced toward the window instead of his infuriating colleague. 

“You haven’t exactly been as...present lately,” Hux added pointedly. 

Ben whirled back around. “I work at least fifty hours a week every week, so I’m not exactly sure how much more present you expect me to be.”

“Perhaps you have been here, but I would argue your mind has been elsewhere. I’ve never seen you on your phone while working quite so much as you have been the past few weeks. It’s becoming a problem, and it calls your focus into question and it’s inappropriate use of company time.”

Ben glared daggers at him. “And is that you talking, or is that Mr. Snoke? Because especially if it’s coming from you, I couldn’t care less.”

Hux gave him a smug smile. “I wonder if Mr. Snoke will feel the same.”

Ben watched Hux turn and leave his office, seriously considering picking up the marble paper weight on his desk and making it chase after him. He was sick of working with people like him.

He was sick of this place, period.

Ben carded fingers through his hair, leaning on his desk and glancing out the window as the sun went down along the skyline. Once again, he was watching a day come to a close from inside the cold walls of his office. What had his life become?

This had been his life for years now of course, it wasn’t anything terribly new. But he had to admit that it was only recently that he’d begun to more honestly evaluate everything about it. His job, his home, his routine, and just about everything in between. 

Ben hated this place, if he were truly honest with himself. He loved architecture, but he hated going to work. The company and everyone in it was miserable. He’d been swept up in it right out of college, flattered to be headhunted by someone as well known and successful as Snoke and the First Order -- he’d been promised that he’d rise to the top faster than if he was working for anyone else. He supposed that was true, they’d given his career and portfolio quite a boost. But for what?

When he was in school, Ben’s real dream was to start his own company. He had so many ideas and plans, but his parents seemed to want nothing of the sort for him. They just wanted him to follow in their footsteps at the expense of anything he wanted for himself. Perhaps if he’d had their help and support, he’d have attempted to start his own company right after getting his degree. But Leia had her own causes and Han didn’t understand why Ben just couldn’t take over his small carpentry business; the wisest course seemed to be building his name by joining the ranks of First Order Construction. So, he shed everything about his past, even his own name, with the belief that this would make starting his own company much easier.

But First Order had a way of crushing whatever priority you had that’s not connected to the company. You give your all to them, or you fail in the industry. It had been years and Ben had become so convinced that his dreams were no longer an option that he never even thought about quitting and walking away from this place anymore. 

That is, until recently.

Within the past couple of weeks, Ben had suddenly started thinking again about what he wanted out of life. He wondered what a job like this could do to a relationship…or a family. What if he wanted those things too? When he started falling for Rey, those possibilities had suddenly become more real than he ever thought they could be.

But now, about a week after the fight at her house, he was beginning to think that just about every dream he’d ever had was over. He was stuck at a job that did nothing but suck the life out of him, aside from paying him, and he’d also missed out on being with quite possibly the best woman in the world. 

He was angry at his parents for sticking their nose in, angry at Rey for so happily taking the bait, and mostly angry at himself for reacting in a way that upset her. It all probably could have been done differently, somehow expressing his feelings on the matter without insulting her ideals on family, no matter how ridiculous. Perhaps he could have salvaged what little progress they’d already made. But he still wondered if it would all be worth it anyway. Was there even a chance the two of them would work?

Those lingering questions were why the day and a half old text messages on his phone were still left unanswered. Ben took out his phone, opening Rey’s text feed once again and staring at the messages.

Yesterday 10:25 AM

HI...I’VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF THINKING OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS AND I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING. YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE TO RESPOND, I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OUT.

Yesterday 10:29 AM

I WANT YOU TO KNOW I’M SORRY. I UNDERSTAND THAT THEY’RE NOT MY PARENTS AND I DON’T KNOW ALL THE DETAILS OF THE HISTORY BETWEEN ALL OF YOU. AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH THINGS WERE DIFFERENT, IT’S NOT FAIR FOR ME TO PUSH YOU TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH THEM.

Yesterday 10:36 AM

OH AND FULL DISCLOSURE- THEY CAME BY THIS WEEKEND TO BRING ME THE FURNITURE. BUT THAT’S ALL IT WAS AND WE DON’T PLAN TO BE IN TOUCH GOING FORWARD, I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.

Yesterday 10:42 AM

BTW I’M NOT SAYING THESE THINGS BECAUSE I’M EXPECTING ANYTHING OR ASKING ANYTHING OF YOU. IT’S JUST THAT WE DO LIVE IN THE SAME TOWN, AND IT SEEMS LIKE A POSSIBILITY THAT WE’LL CONTINUE TO RUN INTO EACH OTHER, SINCE IT’S HAPPENED BEFORE.

Yesterday 10:50 AM

I KIND OF HOPE THAT IF AND WHEN WE DO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, IT DOESN’T HAVE TO BE AWKWARD OR UNPLEASANT. I’D REALLY LIKE US TO BE OK. MAYBE EVEN BE FRIENDS?

Yesterday 10:51 AM

OR NOT. LIKE I SAID, I’M NOT ASKING FOR ANYTHING. I SAID WHAT I NEEDED TO SAY AND I’LL STOP NOW. 

Yesterday 7:26 PM

I HOPE YOU AT LEAST ACCEPT MY APOLOGY. OK NOW I’M REALLY DONE.

By the time Ben reached the end of the feed, he found the corner of his lips lifting slightly. He’d lost track of how many times he’d read through them over the past day or so. The only problem was...he couldn’t decide exactly how to respond. 

Ben looked up as some of the lights in the office shut off when more people left for the night. Rubbing his face, he tossed the phone aside, agonizing for the millionth time about what to say to Rey. He was still upset about the whole situation, and all the lingering emotions that it had conjured up in the first place were making it a little difficult to decide on the perfect wording. Though, admittedly, he’d never been the absolute best with words, angry or not. 

Letting out a little growl, Ben grabbed his phone again, willing himself to type despite his continued self doubt.

Today 8:02 PM

THANK YOU, I DO ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY.

Ben set the phone down, sighing in relief at finally having taken some sort of action. A moment later though, he picked the phone up again, gulping as he sent one more message.

Today 8:03 PM

I’M SORRY TOO. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, there’s no real Reylo scenes in this one, but this stuff had to happen first. Don’t you worry, that’s coming up in the next chapter! Tune in next Friday, friends! And till then, please do leave a comment if you’re enjoying the path this is taking. ;)  
> And thank you to Lexie for the latest round of helpful edits and plotting suggestions. <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wish I’d stuck to a set weekly updating schedule right from the start of this fic. Loving the organized routine of it all lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this update! See you down below... :D

“Thanks again, Finn,” Rey said, handing him the check. “Windows aren’t my area so I appreciate the help.”

“It’s no problem. I appreciate the little bit of side work,” he said. “I dunno why that one was so off, but I think it should be fine now.”

“How’s work been now that you’re deprived of this magnificent job every day?” Rey teased.

“Oh, y’know, Poe’s a pain, as usual,” Finn replied jokingly, then his eyes brightened a little. “Working with Rose makes up for it.”

Rey nudged him. “Uhh huuuh, and how’s that going?”

“Good, really good actually.” His goofy grin alone was enough to make it clear.

“Can’t that get a little messy though? I mean, you’re working together as well as dating. What if you’re fighting?”

Finn shrugged. “Only a couple small arguments so far, and I think we were both over it by lunch break. I think we’re doing pretty well. Besides, sometimes Poe has us working on different job sites.”

“Ah, there you go. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?”

“Are we still talking about me and Rose, or…” Finn raised a brow.

Rey sighed. “We were, but thanks for very obviously shifting gears to my wreck of a love life.”

“Exactly what did you expect?” he laughed. “It’s Kylo Ren!”

“Ben Solo,” Rey corrected.

“Right, sorry,  _ Ben _ ,” Finn conceded. “Either way though, I’d say there’s a whole lot of baggage and drama wrapped up in that guy. But I mean, if you think he’s worth it and he makes you happy, great.”

“Well at this point I don’t really know. We sort of apologized to each other by text, but now it’s been silence for days and I dunno if it’s my turn to make another move or if we’ve basically given up hope of being anything more than cordial in the case of an unplanned encounter.”

“Who texted last?”

“Well I apologized, then he accepted and apologized as well, and then I thanked him and said I appreciated his apology.” She paused. “How many times can I say ‘apology’ in one sentence?”

Finn snorted. “Honestly, Rey, at this point I think you need to just decide what you want. If you want the guy, make a move, do something. One text and I bet you he’d be here in ten minutes. He might still think you’re not into being with him because of the issues with his parents.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rey twisted her lips. “I’ll try to come up with some reason to get in touch with him.”

“You’re missing the point!” Finn called as he left the porch and headed to his truck. “Don’t look for an excuse!”

“Fine! Tell Rose I say hi, ok?”

Finn gave her a thumbs up as she waved him off, all the while knowing that he was right and she really needed to just be a grownup and get in touch with Ben as soon as possible.

* * *

Later that night, Rey busied herself with putting a couple of hanging plants on the ceiling of her master bathroom, largely in an attempt to distract herself. 

After the painstaking process of getting the hangers onto the ceiling and the plants installed, she picked up the ladder to bring it back down to the basement. As she walked through the master closet though, she managed to mistakenly lift it up too high and the top of the ladder crashed into the closet ceiling. 

Rey felt little bits of something fall in her hair and looked up to see that she’d just knocked some of the paint and plaster off the ceiling. 

“Ugh, why?!” she groaned at herself, setting the ladder down and stepping up onto it to inspect the damage. “Stupid, stupid…”

But when Rey was up close to the ceiling, she frowned, noticing something she never would have, had she not just done what she did. Underneath a layer of paint and plaster, she saw a definite seam...which could absolutely be a door.

“Oh my God,” Rey murmured before hurrying back down the ladder and outside to the garage for some tools. 

Five minutes later, Rey was back up the ladder with a chisel, following the exposed seam all the way around and chipping away at the paint and plaster until the entire outline was visible. Chipping some extra away, she was able to uncover what looked like a handle. But the handle wouldn’t budge and had a very strange looking lock. For a moment, she considered getting more tools and just prying the thing open, seeing as her ceiling was already in shambles. 

Upon further consideration though, Rey decided to try something else first.

Picking up her phone, she paused for a moment, realizing that this didn’t change what had happened the previous week. But at least now she was calling with a significant buffer subject. Gathering a little courage, she hit the button and FaceTimed Ben, holding her breath as it rang.

His face appeared, a little concern evident. “Rey?”

“Ben, hi!”

“Hi. Everything ok?”

“Yes, but I wanted to show you something,” she explained, rapidly pacing her bedroom. “I sort of just damaged my closet ceiling, which sucks, but it’s fine because when I kept chipping away the plaster and paint, I think I found a door.”

He paused, his expression shifting. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s  _ the _ door.” She walked into the closet again, turning the phone’s camera and pointing it up at the ceiling.

Ben peered at the view he was being given. “Whoa, yeah that does look like it.”

“But do you see the handle? It’s like a lock, but it’s weird looking. And I’ve never come across any key here in the house.”

“Can you move me closer? Let me look at that.”

Rey stepped up the ladder, giving him a clear view of the foreign shape on the handle.

“Wait a minute…” Ben muttered.

“What?”

“I know that shape, hold on.”

Ben set his phone down and disappeared for a minute before returning and facing the camera with a wide grin.

“It’s this,” he said proudly, holding up a necklace with a unique pendant at the end. “This was in the time capsule you gave me.”

Rey’s jaw dropped. “I remember seeing that necklace! Oh my God, do you think that would actually open the door?”

Ben raised a brow. “There’s only one way to find out.”

“Well...can you come over now?”

“Right now?”

Rey tried to ignore the way her heart was already hammering. 

“Right now,” she confirmed. “Oh, and don’t dress all fancy and expensive. Who knows what that room could be like if it’s still there.”

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed with a little laugh, and she didn’t realize how much she’d already missed that sound. “See you in a few.”

Fifteen minutes later when Rey opened the door and let Ben inside, she nearly laughed right in his face.

“Ben,” she started, looking him over as he stepped inside. “When I said don’t dress fancy and expensive, I didn’t mean you have to go to the other extreme. God, what happened to that thing?”

“What?” he frowned, looking down at the black sweater. “It’s comfortable. One little hole doesn’t make it unwearable.”

“Little hole?” Rey laughed. “It looks like you were impaled!”

“Eh, it’s breezy.”

They hurried upstairs and Ben chuckled as he rounded the corner into her master closet.

“Wow, you really did wreck your ceiling.”

“Yeah, it better be worth it.” She gestured to the ladder. “You can do the honors.”

Ben took the pendant out of his pocket and fit it into the space on the handle, turning it with some effort which made a loud creaking sound. He turned, looking down the ladder at her...and then he pulled the door open.

Rey clasped a hand over her mouth, gasping excitedly. 

“Do you have a flashlight or lantern or something?” Ben asked, peering inside. “Something bigger than a phone that we can set inside here.”

“Ooh, yeah hold on!”

Rey ran out to the garage and grabbed her tripod work light for some of the late night projects she’d embarked on before all the electrical work in the house was done. After plugging it in, she handed it up to Ben and he lifted it through the door in the ceiling. 

“Not sure I trust the pull down steps on this door,” he said, heading the rest of the way up the ladder. “I’ll climb up first and then I can help you up.”

Rey wasn’t about to argue with that plan. Soon Ben’s feet disappeared and then she saw the light come on. 

“Is it safe to come up?” Rey asked, already starting up the ladder. “Or are all the bodies your grandfather hid still up there?” 

“Only one or two,” Ben quipped, reaching a hand out to help her up through the door.

As Ben helped pull her up and she looked around, her jaw dropped. The room looked nearly untouched by time. It wasn’t fully finished but it was furnished. There was a small sofa, a desk, some boxes, and even some simple decor. The space was small, just about the size of her walk-in closet, but with a lower ceiling. Rey stifled a laugh, seeing Ben barely able to stand up straight.

He opened one of the boxes in the corner, lifting a can of beans. “Y’know I thought this place would be full of my grandfather’s things, seeing as he was a spy. Or at least maybe some sort of work items, like his architectural sketches or something. Turns out this is more like...a safe room.”

Rey looked around, nodding. “Yeah. This is a hiding place. He must have been afraid of something happening to his family and wanted to protect them.”

“Ironic,” Ben muttered, hands on his hips as he surveyed the small space.

Rey crouched down, seeing something beside the sofa. “Hey, this is a projector. Don’t you have that Super 8 film from the time capsule?”

Ben knelt down next to her, pausing in thought for a moment. “Yeah. It’s actually with me. I brought the whole time capsule. It’s in the car.”

“The bulb won’t be good anymore but maybe they have more up here.”

Ben went back to the boxes in the corner, opening them and finding some blankets, batteries which weren’t good anymore, more canned goods, a couple of what looked like photo albums, a few other items...and bulbs.

“Ben,” Rey said with a little smile. “You should take the projector. You could watch that film.”

He gulped, silent for a breath, and something made Rey voice another suggestion.

“Or...we could both watch it right now.”

Ben met her gaze across the little room and he gave her a single nod. “Yeah, sure.”

Fifteen minutes and a couple of YouTube tutorials later, Rey was shutting off the lights in her bedroom, the empty wall across from her bed making a perfect space since she’d yet to hang her flat screen tv. 

Rey sat on the end of her bed next to Ben and the projector. She looked over at him. 

“You ready?”

He fixed his gaze expectantly to the wall with a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Rey carefully started the projector, her own eyes riveted to the wall as a picture began to take shape with a little crackling noise.

“Padme! Padme, over here!”

The camera’s view focused on a stunning young woman, standing at the bottom of the house’s staircase. She turned, making a face at the camera.

“Anakin, we’ve been moving all day, I don’t think I want to be filmed right now,” she complained.

“You look like an angel no matter what,” Anakin laughed from behind the camera.

Rey glanced over at Ben, seeing a little twitch at the corner of his lips as he watched and listened.

“So, what do you think of the place?” Anakin asked, spinning the camera around a bit, showing the entryway, living room, and stairway. “Good enough?”

“Perfect!” Padme sighed, sitting down on one of the steps as she placed a palm over her small belly. “I think we’re all going to be very happy here.”

“Well good, because one day this’ll be our baby’s house,” Anakin said confidently. “Our children will enjoy this house, and their children, and their children’s children. This is our family’s house now. This can be their legacy!”

Rey gulped, emotions building in her throat as she listened. There was something heart wrenching about it all, knowing where these two happy young people ended up only months later. She felt both privileged to now be here, living in this place, and also uncomfortable at the idea that she’d moved in on something so special and intimate for this family. 

“I think this one will have plenty of energy to take care of it because he or she won’t stop moving!” Padme commented.

“She doesn’t know it’s twins yet,” Rey said softly. 

“There’s a whole lot she doesn’t know,” Ben added, an edge to his voice.

Rey gasped, pointing at the image. “Look, she’s got the necklace on!”

Ben shook his head, something like awe in his eyes as Anakin turned the camera around and sat down next to Padme, both of them smiling.

Just then the bulb went out.

“Oh gosh, these don’t last very long. And this bulb might not have been new when we found it. Should we go grab another from upstairs? There might be more on the film to see.”

Ben shrugged one shoulder. “No, that’s ok. I think I saw enough. At least for now.”

Rey turned a light back on then came over and sat back on the bed next to him, moving the projector aside.

“You ok?”

He nodded, his gaze far away. “Yeah, I’m ok. It’s just strange, seeing that I mean. This was always just...a house. A building that had become some sort of prize in my mind. I never saw it as…”

“As what?”

Ben still hesitated. “As a uh- a piece of my family.”

Rey had the urge to reach out and take his hand, put her arm around him, do something, anything. 

He turned, fully meeting her gaze and giving her a rueful smile. “Probably best you got the house, considering. I mean, I’m not exactly into bringing my family together.”

“Ben…”

“I’m not saying that to bring up an argument again, I just- I genuinely mean it. You deserve this. It’s what you want.”

Rey was silent for a moment, shaking her head. “Ben, that’s not...I didn’t buy this house so that I could swoop in and take someone else’s family. I’m here because I want my own home, my own life. Maybe my own family one day. And you deserve whatever you want to have. If you did want a relationship with your family, then that’s what you deserve, not that I’m telling you what to do. You know what I mean.”

Ben paused, rubbing his palms over his legs, and for a moment he looked as if he might stand up and leave. But then he didn’t. Instead, he jumped to exactly what she wasn’t expecting.

“Rey, I can’t stop thinking about you. And I’ve never...I’ve never felt about anyone else the way I feel about you. I could see things with you, serious things. Things I had no intention of looking for.” He let out a short laugh. “And I’m not saying all this as some sort of cheesy line, ok? I’m saying it because it’s the truth, and I’m here, and I’ve just gotta get it out. Even if it does scare the hell out of me.”

Rey gave him a soft smile. “I know the feeling.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded, emboldened enough to scoot over right next to him and gently touch her fingers to his cheek.

“But here’s the thing,” Ben added quickly, taking her hand from his cheek and holding it. “I’m not sitting here telling you that I’m inviting my parents and my uncle over for a big Sunday dinner this weekend. Maybe someday I will, but I can’t say when that’ll be.”

“Well I hope someday you do,” Rey replied before giving him a little smirk. “Though, personally, pizza and a movie sound like easier entertaining to me, given the already potentially stressful circumstances.” 

He laughed a little and it lit up his eyes in a way that made her want to stop talking, but she pushed through, because this was important.

“But seriously, if you make up with your family, that’s your business. And I’d want that to happen only because you’re ready. I’d love to be there to help and make it easier if you want, but it’s still for you to make that call. And I’m sorry that I ever pushed my feelings into it. Because ultimately, they’re not who I really want in my life...you are.”

Ben leaned over, slowly, hesitant at first, just nudging her nose with his and hovering his lips near to hers as he gently cupped her jaw, as if he knew that this was it, the big moment where everything changed. Like he was savoring it for as long as possible. And when he finally moved that fraction of an inch more to catch her lips with his, oh it was worth the wait.

Rey leaned into him as best she could, hands gripping his sweater, instantly dissatisfied that they were just sitting next to each other. Just as she was seriously considering adjusting their current position though, she pulled back, frowning at him.

“Are you about to announce that you have to be at work early tomorrow for meetings or something? Because if you rush out of here one more time, I swear…”

Ben sighed. “I am supposed to be at work early tomorrow actually.” 

Rey groaned, scrunching up her hair in frustration. “Ben, when was the last time you took a day off? Some vacation time? A personal day? Anything! I mean, give the First Order a break from controlling your life and all your time!”

He stared back at her, his expression unreadable for a horrifying moment.

“Oh God,” she whispered. “Please tell me I haven’t just started another fight.”

Finally Ben shook his head. “No...no you haven’t. Hold on a second, I need to send an email.” 

He got up, taking out his phone and typing away as she watched and waited with interest. A couple of minutes later she heard a little whooshing sound and he gave her a smile, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“You were right,” Ben said, gently tugging her up to stand and wrapping his arms around her. “I did have some vacation time I needed to use...two weeks worth actually.”

“Wait, two whole weeks? Seriously?!”

“That’s not all. I also quit.”

Rey’s jaw hit the floor and her eyes doubled in size.

Ben was quick to clarify. “Just so you know, this wasn’t completely out of the blue. I hate that company, I hate my boss, I hate most of the work I have to do; it’s just not me, and I’m done with it. I think I’ve been done for a long time, but I didn’t have the guts to walk away. It’s finally time for me to do my own thing, start my own business like I always wanted to. I’ve definitely got the savings and the connections to do it. My point is, I’m not trying to smother you the second we finally get together. It’s not like I literally quit my full time job just so I could spend as much time with you as- mmph!”

Rey quite literally jumped onto him; her arms and legs wrapped around him as her lips devoured his with newfound vigor. He caught and held her instantly of course, carefully stepping backward as one hand felt blindly for the bed, taking them both down gently.

“I dunno,” Rey gasped, breaking contact enough to speak. “I’m not sure I’d be mad even if you didn’t have plans to start your own business. Quitting your job so you can stay here with me as long as I want sounds nothing but sexy right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben’s lips lifted in a slow grin before he bent his head to slowly kiss her neck. “If you think that’s sexy, you should hear how I’m planning to make you the best pancakes of your life tomorrow morning.”

Rey groaned softly. “For so many reasons, that’s one of the best sentences you’ve ever said to me.”

Ben lifted his head again, holding her face in his hands and swallowing thickly as his expression became suddenly serious. 

“I’m so glad I found you,” he whispered. “I’ve wasted enough time in my life already, focusing on the wrong things, ignoring what’s really important. Meeting you, being with you, it’s like you switched a light on, forcing me to see things I couldn’t before. And now, being with you, it finally feels like...like I’m on the right path.”

Rey did her best to not get all weepy and ruin this moment, reaching up to caress his face as she gave him a shaky smile.

“Well then, Ben Solo,” she replied, tugging the neck of his sweater to bring his lips back to hers. “I guess you’d better stay with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing’s first- yes, I do know (thanks to my beta reader) that Super 8 film actually doesn’t have sound and stuff lol. I decided to use a bit of creative license and tweak historical accuracy just for the sake of the story. Just wanted to get that out of the way before anyone decides to school me in the comments. XD Ok now...  
> Yay!! *throws confetti* Happiness and fluff all around! We’ve basically reached the end of the road with this tale, but there will be one more chapter. Hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as I have and I’ll see you next Friday!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves, because this is really nothing more than tooth rotting, fluffy, romantic, domestic bliss, literally just for the sake of a classic Happily Ever After. :)

**One Year Later**

“Please take some of this home,” Rey begged their friends, gesturing to the food tray laden kitchen island as the clock in the hall struck midnight. “If it stays here I’ll just end up eating it all myself!”

Ben was already grabbing boxes from the badly organized drawer of plastic containers.

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Poe volunteered. 

“You do know it wasn’t your party, right?” Finn said, giving Poe a little shove. “Maybe Rey was asking us.” 

“Hey, it’s not all about you,” Poe teased. “You and Rose may be engaged, but you don’t have to take everything for yourselves. Let the rest of us take free food since we still have to give you gifts when you get married!”

“If you’re not nice we’re taking away your plus one privilege from the guest list,” Finn said and Rose rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you dare!” Poe laughed, taking a container from Ben. “I just reconnected with an old girlfriend online and I was gonna invite her. Granted, she is still pretty furious at me, but I have a good feeling about this one.”

“Yeah, don’t let that discourage you,” Ben commented with a little smirk. “Sometimes things start out that way,” 

“An I ha goo reaso t’be f’rus!” Rey mumbled while chewing a bacon wrapped scallop. “I hadn’t tasted your cooking yet.”

“Hey, thanks for doing this,” Rose said, coming over to hug Rey. “This was such a nice surprise.”

“It’s our pleasure, we wanted to do something.” Rey grabbed Rose’s hand to examine the ring again.

“I wish we’d had a chance to do something for you two but you just had to run off and elope, didn’t you?” Rose complained. 

“Trust me, my parents are still complaining,” Ben added over his shoulder, putting some things in the fridge. “I’m sure we’ll be paying for that for quite a while.”

Rose made a covert little nod in Ben’s direction and lowered her voice. “Yeah, by the way, how’s that going? With his parents, I mean.”

Rey pursed her lips. “One day at a time. While we were still dating he talked to them on the phone occasionally, as well as loosening up about me talking to them. And since we got married we’ve had coffee with them a couple of times. We’re working our way up to dinner. I’m not pushing, I’m just letting him go at his own pace.”

“Smart move.” Rose winked then glanced over her shoulder at Finn and Poe bickering. “Ugh, I’ve gotta make Finn leave before we keep you guys up another hour.”

Not too long after, Finn and Rose, Poe, and a couple of other friends finally headed out for the night. By the time Rey shut the door, even she was glad for the silence, and she was the one who had wanted to throw the little party in the first place. She started cleaning off the kitchen counters, not wanting Ben to lift another finger since he’d already done so much with the food. 

Ben walked over, instructing the smart speakers to stop playing background music, making the house truly feel still again. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to press a kiss to the curve of her neck.

“You gonna let me finish this?” Rey laughed a little as his breath tickled her skin.

“We can put the paper cups and plates away tomorrow,” he murmured. “I’m tired.”

“Tired?” she questioned. “Kinda seems like you’re something other than tired.”

Ben turned her gently, smiling lazily down at her. “Maybe a little bit of both.”

“Ok well hold that thought, because I actually have something for you and I wanted to save it until tonight when things calmed down. Just a second!” 

Rey hurried off and rummaged in the closet, getting the box she’d stashed away.

“This came in the mail today. I know you talked about getting them a while back but I got excited and kind of designed some for you as a surprise, so I  _ really _ hope you like them!”

She slid the box over to him on the kitchen counter and he took it, his brow furrowed in pleasant confusion as he started opening it up.

Rey hopped excitedly in place. “I haven’t seen them in person, just on the website I ordered from, so I’m pretty excited to see the real thing.”

When Ben finally took out the smaller box inside and lifted the lid, a grin spread on his lips.

“Solo Design Inc,” he read softly, staring at the glossy business card. He shook his head slowly before turning and smiling at Rey. “Rey, these are perfect.”

“Really? Yay!” Rey clapped her hands, picking another card up to examine it for herself. “I’m so glad I did an ok job! I went with a pretty simple design, nice and dark, but I think with the raised white lettering it really pops. And I know you still had some personal business cards with your number but I just thought since you’ve been incorporated for a few months now, and you’ve got the home office all set up, it was time you had something shiny and new to hand out to customers. So you really like them?”

“Like them? I  _ love _ them.” Ben set the card back in the box, cradling her head in his hands. “Not nearly as much as I love you, though.”

Rey laughed. “Yeah, I was kind of hoping that as your wife I would still rank higher than an inanimate object in your heart.”

Ben leaned down, kissing her soundly and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You know this is all because of you.”

“ _ You _ did it all,” Rey corrected, gently patting his chest. “Maybe I gave you a little extra motivation, but it was still all you.”

“Well, it was all worth it. That life I had before...that was not a life. I wasn’t really living. I wasn’t happy. Something was missing, even though I didn’t know what it was. But now I finally feel like I have everything I’ve ever needed.”

“Everything?” Rey narrowed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I dunno, we still haven’t finalized getting your name added to the deed on the house. I mean, that’s still what you  _ really _ want, isn’t it?” she teased. 

Ben nodded vigorously. “Well, yeah of course. I mean, once that happens, naturally I’ll be divorcing you and taking everything.”

He leaned down again, devouring her laughter, this time in a longer kiss; the kind that made time stop and made Rey hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. The kind that made her feel like she finally had everything she ever needed as well. 

Ben stopped kissing her momentarily, stooping to place an arm behind her knees and back and lift her clear off the ground in one swift move. Rey made a little noise of surprise as her feet left the floor, but quickly pulled herself in again to kiss him while he walked. 

This was definitely one of her favorite things he did. She had to admit that on more than one occasion she’d purposely let herself doze off on the living room sofa just so that she’d get to enjoy being carried upstairs to bed in the arms of this beautiful man- her husband. She was still getting used to that.

Somehow they made it to the top of the stairs and around the corner to their bedroom with Ben barely even looking at where his feet were going. Only one little “ow” as he banged his elbow on the door frame. But there wasn’t a single moment Rey was afraid. There was no place she’d ever felt safer than in his arms.

“I should buy you business cards more often,” Rey whispered between kisses as her feet were set on the floor again and her fingers went to work on Ben’s shirt buttons. “What can I look forward to if I make you a sign for the front yard?”

“Sweetheart, you could go downstairs and burn those business cards right now,” Ben panted against her neck, struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. “I’d still carry you back up to bed.”

He stopped, looking up and smiling at her.

“I’m just kidding though, I don’t want you to burn them...I really do love them, thank you again.”

“Yeah, I know, I know!” Rey giggled, shoving his finally open shirt off his shoulders. “Now would you please focus on my dress!”

* * *

“I’d say...in about four years.”

“Four years from now?” Ben paused. “Kind of a long time. What about three?”

“I mean, maybe it could be a  _ little _ less than four years. I dunno about three years though. I’m still thinking about fixing up the garage into a more fully functional work space. And you just started your business.”

“Three and a half?”

Rey laughed, shaking against Ben’s chest. This topic had come up a couple of times already since they’d eloped and it was endearing how eager he was. She tilted her head up to frown at him.

“You do realize there would be a lot less of  _ this _ with a baby in the house right?”

Ben shrugged, his fingers grazing her arm that was draped over his middle.

“I never said I wanted you to get pregnant  _ now _ . I’m just saying...I think I’m looking forward to when it is the right time.” He gathered her tighter against his chest. “Doesn’t mean I’m not enjoying the time when it’s just the two of us.”

“I certainly hope so, since we’ve only been together for a year!” She pressed a firm kiss to his chest and felt him sigh deeply.

“Y’know, I do have to admit some extra time before we have a baby would be good for another reason.” He paused long enough that she almost asked him what was wrong. “I’d um, I’d kinda like things to be good- like,  _ completely _ good with my parents before that happens.”

Rey swallowed a little lump in her throat, giving him another kiss, proud of the strides he was making on his own. 

“I’d really like that too...cuz honestly I don’t trust any of our friends to babysit.”

Ben snorted. “And listen, I know we joke about it, but seriously I really don’t care about having my name on the house. It’s not what matters to me, and hasn’t been for well over a year now.”

“Ben, I know it’s not,” Rey assured him, propping herself up to look into his eyes as best she could in the moonlit room. “But it matters to me.”

He brushed some of her rumpled hair out of her face. “Really?”

She nodded. “First of all, we’re married now  _ and _ we’re talking about starting a family one day, so you know very well that it makes sense for both our names to be on the property. And second, from a sentimental standpoint, I feel like it’s something I can give you and share with you when you’ve given me so much.”

Ben tilted his head, an adorable question mark on his face.

“Ben, when I came here…” Rey shook her head. “This house and my business was all I had. I was proud of it and excited, but just like you and your job, that wasn’t a completely fulfilling and happy life. It wouldn’t have kept me laughing and warmed me up at night and driven me crazy in the best way. Being with you was what made this place feel like a real home. I never had a family before, and now I feel like we’ve already made one, even if it’s just you and me right now.”

He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss that told her just how much those words meant to him. Rey laughed a little as he pulled away again.

“And then there’s my name.”

“What about your name?”

“Well,” she sighed, leaning into his chest again. “I always hated my last name. It didn’t mean anything to me. I may as well have belonged to nobody and come from absolutely nothing. In fact, I kind of used to think of myself as just...Rey.”

His hand, big and strong, gently stroked her arm as if assuring her that wasn’t true. And she knew it wasn’t, at least not anymore. Looking up at him again, Rey gave him a little smile.

“But I love my name now...my full name,” she said softly.

“Yeah, me too,” Ben whispered, kissing her forehead. “Kinda love how it sounds.”

“Mm, it’s a good name,” she agreed, smiling contentedly against his skin and letting it roll off her tongue... 

“ _ Rey Solo. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know we’d prefer her saying that name at the end of a story as opposed to saying a certain other name, so I figured I’d work it in lol. Thank you guys SO much for following along with this fic! My very first modern AU for Reylo, yay! I’ve really appreciated the feedback and hope you’ll stick around, because I’m sure I’ll be writing more for them soon. ;)  
> And a final big thank you to my beta reader because she’s the bestest! As usual, Lexie helped quite a lot and it wouldn’t have been quite the same without her. ❤️


End file.
